Say It Isn't So!
by Totally Anime
Summary: Roxas hates Axel. Axel loves Roxas. Demyx and Sora are holding a star shaped fruit. There's something wrong with this picture. AKUROKU yaoi
1. Unrequited Love

TA: I want to say this now. Please hear me out. The first three chapters are horribly written, I'll admit, but if you can get past through these first three chapters, I can promise you that the writing _will_ get better from then on. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Say It Isn't So!**

**Chapter 1: Unrequited Love**

'_Ugh, just __look __at him,'_ Roxas thought in disgust as he covered his mouth with his hand. He watched Axel on the other side of the cafeteria laughing it up with Marluxia and Demyx. '_It still amazes me that he, of all people, is the school president!' _Roxas glared daggers at the side of Axel's head as he recalled losing to him in the vote.

Roxas took a bite from his hotdog angrily practically beheading the poor thing and continued his onslaught on Axel with his eyes. Sora, who sat next to him, sighed as he poked at his macaroni and cheese. School lunches weren't exactly the best. He had been watching Roxas glare at Axel throughout the whole lunch period.

Marluxia and Demyx slowly got up and walked away from Axel. The two headed toward the cafeteria lines to get their food while Axel sat at their table. Unfortunately, he was sitting in a position where he could face Roxas... in a sense.

Axel then noticed the fact that he was being watched, quite intently might I add. He scanned the room until his eyes landed on Roxas. He grinned deviously as his eyes fell slightly. He propped up his elbow and rested his head on his hand as he engaged into a staring contest with Roxas.

Roxas took yet another bite from his hotdog... very... aggressively...

Axel licked his lips seductively. He eyed Roxas with half-lidded eyes and stared at him with what seemed like a call for sex... hard, long sex. Hell, even Sora noticed it. The girls and the boys around him nearly fell off of their seats as they saw Axel. The girls squealed softly while others sighed dreamily. The boys hid their frustration as they squirmed in their seats uncomfortably.

Roxas paused as he looked down at his food. He scowled as he shoved the thing into the trash and refused to eat lunch. Sora had burst into a fit of laughter while Axel chuckled oh-so-sexily at Roxas.

"Looks like my Roxas is growing up!" Sora joked as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "I'm so proud!" He hugged Roxas while he continued with his laughter.

"Stop it Sora!" Roxas snapped as he tried to pull away. "He's just some horny fool. Besides, he's not my type."

"So... What _is _your type?" Sora asked as he pushed his face into Roxas's.

Roxas backed away as he shoved away Sora's face with his hand. "I'm picky; I don't like just anyone."

"I can tell," Sora nodded. He chucked his mac and cheese into the trash can and started to poke Roxas's arm. "You haven't been with anyone since the... what? Second grade? It was a girl too..."

"Who? Naminé?" Roxas asked. "We barely knew that we were going out! Hell, we probably didn't even know what that _meant_."

Sora laughed and thought about it. "There's only one for me."

"Yeah, I know," Roxas said with a sly grin. He turned to face Sora and poked his forehead. "He's got silver hair and he fits you perfectly."

Sora blushed. "Well... so what?" Sora said. He was completely flustered. This happened every time someone would mention Riku and himself in the same sentence. "At least I'm not pretending by saying that I hate him!"

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Roxas shot. He narrowed his eyes at Sora dangerously.

"Ohhhh nothing," Sora grinned. "Hey, I'm going to get something to drink. Buh-bye!" With that, Sora jumped out of his seat and happily skipped to the vending machine.

"He... did that... on purpose," Roxas mumbled. His eye twitched; he shook his head and buried his head in his arms. "I should have won..." Roxas could feel the cold surface of the table against his cheek. "Why did I have to lose to him...?"

"Tell me, do you talk to yourself often?" a voice asked with amusement.

Roxas jumped at the voice. He brought his head up to face Demyx. "D-Demyx! What are you doing here? You nearly scared the living shit out of me!" Roxas calmed down as Sora sat beside him again.

"Hey Demyx," Sora greeted. "What brings you to our little table?" He opened his drink and took a small sip as if testing it. "You normally sit with Axel."

"Well, actually, I'm here to talk to you," Demyx grinned.

"Me? Or Sora?" Roxas asked. He expected Demyx to say 'Sora.' He was the more popular one. Roxas just had the brains. Even if they were brothers, Sora was definitely the cuter one. Even Roxas knew that much. Not only that, but Sora was always around Riku. Riku was the basketball team's MVP (Most Valuable Player). He's also got a grade point average of 4.0.

"Sora," Demyx replied.

"I knew it," Roxas mumbled so that only he could hear it. "Hey Sora, I'm going to get something from the snack bar. My lunch earlier wasn't very... satisfying." Roxas almost cringed as he remembered Axel licking his lips seductively.

"Yeah sure," Sora nodded.

Roxas left the two alone. He reallly didn't want to hear what they were about to talk about. He went into the line in front of the bar and settled on buying a cookie.

"So what's up?" Sora asked as he took another sip of his drink.

"I want your help," Demyx stated. "Marluxia does too... and deep down inside, Axel and Roxas do too."

Sora perked up as he heard 'Axel and Roxas.' "I'm in!" Sora exclaimed hurriedly.

"But you don't even know!" Demyx said in shock.

"I don't care!" Sora pouted.

Demyx laughed and nodded. "Okay, you've heard about the paopu fruit, right?"

**xXx**

**TA: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated. XP**


	2. Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Say It Isn't So!**

**Chapter 2: Destiny**

**---**

"Sora, where are you taking me?" Roxas whined as he tried to walk in the other direction.

"You'll see!" Sora said happily. He dragged Roxas along the sidewalk and grinned. He had spared no time to grab Roxas and head out of school. Roxas barely even understood what happened to him until Sora slowed down... And they were already a mile away from their school already.

"What's the rush?" Roxas asked. "You haven't told me anything!"

"Relax! Have I ever done anything wrong to you?" Sora asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"...Do you want me to answer that?" Roxas asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"You're so mean, Roxas!" Sora gasped out. "How could you?" Sora pretended to cry into his arm heavily whilst Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Mmhm, sure," Roxas sighed.

---

_"Okay, you've heard about the paopu fruit, right?"_

_Sora nodded. "What does... -Ohh I get it!" Sora brought down his fist onto his palm as he suddenly realized. "Wait, the paopu fruit as that star shaped one that supposedly intertwines the destiny of those who eat the same one right?"_

_"Bingo!" Demyx grinned. "We're going to get Axel and Roxas to eat one."_

_"I know that Roxas looks like he can't stand Axel, but I know the truth," Sora grinned. "He's trying so hard to hide it!"_

_"Uh-huh," Demyx agreed. "Today, after school meet me at ICE asap, got it?"_

_"Okay!!" Sora paused. "Isn't ICE an ice cream/candy place?"_

_"Exactly," Demyx then ran off to Axel and Marluxia while Sora stared in question._

_---_

_'I don't know what Demyx was planning, but I'll do it!' _Sora made a fist in determination. His mind was made up. He'll do whatever it takes to get Roxas and Axel together! Besides, isn't this what brothers were for?

"Uhm... Sora?" Roxas asked. He was already poking Sora's cheek as he was lost in thought. "You okay?"

"Uhh... yeah!! Come on!" Sora suddenly grasped Roxas's wrist and made a run for a small building with the word 'ICE' on it. "There it is!"

"I love you Sora!!" Roxas gasped as he began to run faster than Sora. "I WANT ICE CREAM!!!" Instead of Sora dragging Roxas, Roxas was dragging Sora around as he raced to get to ICE quickly. "Whoo!" Roxas cheered as he busted down the doors to the sweet shop. "Hm... Triple chocolate surprise with extra peanuts and another scoop, got it Sora?"

The place was filled with kids and teenage couples. One half of the shop was purely for ice cream. The other half was for all the sweets and chocolate you could ever imagine. Most of the kids were gathered there while the couples settled for ice cream. There were several small tables on the half with the ice cream and several booths as well. As for the candy half, there were chairs scattered about with a table here and there. It was a home-like place.

"Uhhh..." Sora looked at Roxas oddly. "Who said _I_ was paying?"

"Y-You're... not?" Roxas asked, his eyes nearly watering.

"That's not working on me, brother," Sora said as he crossed his arms with superiority. "I practically _created_ that look!"

Roxas wimpered. "Pwea-... sy...?" Roxas then spotted Demyx and Marluxia behind Sora. His face became serious as he watched the two seniors with disinterest. "What do the two of you want?" Roxas folded his arms as he watched them closely.

"Well, earlier today, I told Sora about trying out this new ice cream that we might have here," Demyx began. "And I asked him if he wanted to try it; he said 'yes' so he's going to try it out now." Demyx grinned while Sora stared at him in confusion. "It's called 'Destiny.' The manager called it that for some odd reason."

"I see..." Roxas nodded. On the outside he was acting professional about it, but in truth, he was actually screaming to get some ice cream. "Now what does that have to do with me?"

"I figured that you might want one too so I asked Sora to take you here," Demyx said happily.

"So... where is it?" Roxas asked as he saw Demyx's empty hands.

"We'll go get them now," Marluxia laughed. He pulled Demyx back past the cashier and into the kitchen.

"Is it free?" Roxas questioned as he faced Sora.

"Don't ask me," Sora said. "I only know as much as you."

"Is that so...?" Roxas narrowed his eyes at Sora. "Then why is it that Demyx wanted to talk only to you earlier? I mean, it's not like it's a big deal... right? Unless of course... You're planning something that I should be aware of."

"I'm not planning anything!!" Sora protested.

'_Well, you shouldn't be aware of what I'm planning,'_ Sora finished in his head.

"Well, here they are!" Demyx called in a sing song voice.

Sora and Roxas took a seat at one of the booths and watched as Demyx placed two bowls of ice cream in front of them.

"Where's Marluxia?" Roxas asked curiously.

"He has other things to do," Demyx answered nonchalantly. "Eat up and tell me what you think!"

"Why does mine look different from Sora's?" Roxas asked. He poked his ice cream with his spoon and gave a questioning look toward Demyx.

"Sora said that he didn't like fruit with his ice cream, so we took it out," Demyx responded. "You should eat the fruit first, Roxas. It's supposed to taste really good." Demyx watched intently as Roxas shrugged and brought the spoon of ice cream and fruit to his lips.

Roxas paused as he took in the ice cream.

Demyx and Sora blinked.

Roxas's bowl of ice cream was gone.

"Can I have another one?" Roxas asked.

Sora nearly choked on his ice cream as he stared at Roxas in awe. "How can you eat that fast??" Sora questioned.

"I'm an ice cream person!!" Roxas pouted.

Sora only shook his head and once again, nearly choked on his ice cream. He spotted Axel and Marluxia in a booth or two away from them. Marluxia was grinning widely while Axel hesitantly ate a bowl of ice cream that was pretty much identical to Roxas's.

'_I GET IT NOW!!!!'_ Sora thought with triumph. '_THEY PUT THE PAOPU FRUIT INTO THE ICE CREAM!!!!! DEMYX YOU GENIUS COW!!!!!!'_

---

TA: Well, that's it for today. I'll update soon!


	3. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Say It Isn't So!**

**Chapter 3: Surprise!**

**---**

Roxas walked home happily while dragging Sora along with him. He had eaten Sora's bowl of ice cream and a chocolate ice cream cone, compliments of, you guessed it, Sora. Roxas hadn't used a penny and was as happy as a cat with a ball of yarn.

Sora trudged after Roxas, letting his feet drag themselves along the sidewalk. "The things I do for my brother," Sora mumbled to himself. He shook his head as he stared at his now empty wallet. All that was left was a stick of gum and what is that? A dead fly? Yep... it's definitely dead. Sora didn't even want to know how that got in there. "You owe me Roxas!" Sora complained. "You ate my ice cream _and_ you made me buy you that ice cream cone!"

"I didn't _make_ you," Roxas stated. "I simply asked _politely_." He grinned at Sora, who had stopped in his tracks to stare at Roxas open-mouthed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sora exclaimed.

"So technically, you didn't _have_ to, and I didn't _make_ you." Roxas grinned.

Sora narrowed his eyes at Roxas. "I hate you." Sora said, his words laced with venom. "I hate you... so much."

"I love you too!" Roxas then lunged at Sora and hugged him tightly. He wouldn't let go of Sora and didn't even bother to loosen his grip on his brother's body. In result, the two had fallen to the ground and still struggling against each other. "I won't let go! Never!!" Roxas grinned while Sora refused to go calmly.

"Hi Sora. Hi Roxas! ...Am I interrupting something?"

The two looked up to see Axel giving them a questioning look. They laughed nervously and got up. Sora grinned at Axel and turned to Roxas. Roxas, on the other hand, was already frowning and looking in the other direction. He crossed his arms and his face was in a small pout. His attention was fixated on a dog sniffing another dog's butt. Roxas couldn't help but question why they even did that.

'_Seriously, it's not like it's going to smell any different,'_ Roxas thought. '_Wait a minute... oh my God... they're humping!!! Get a room, a bush, a tree- anything! Hell, I don't care if you get a toy in the shape of a whale!'_ He paused and rethought what he just said. '_Ewwwww...' _ Roxas grimaced and faced Axel since it was better than watching the sight across the street.

"What do you want?" Roxas asked, not caring whether or not Sora and Axel were having a conversation.

"He speaks!" Axel laughed. "Well, actually, I was just about to check out my new house when I saw you guys here."

"You're moving?" Sora asked.

"Yep, to that house right over there!" Axel pointed to the other side of the street.

Roxas's eye twitched. That was the house where he saw the dogs on the lawn. The dogs were still there too, except there was something big and blue between them. Roxas squinted to get a better look. His eyes widened in shock.

'_Oh my God... I wasn't serious about the whole whale-thing!! I wasn't!!'_ Roxas thought in disgust.

"So are those _your_ dogs?" Roxas asked as he turned his gaze to Axel once again.

"Well, one of them is," Axel replied as he watched.

'_Just to be perfectly honest, I can see a resemblance,'_ Roxas thought as he looked from the dogs to Axel and back again. One dog had apparently fallen asleep. The other one had dragged the whale to the house to the left and met up with a fluffy poodle. Soon enough, they were at it. '_A really big resemblance...-Why are there dogs having sex in the middle of the day? And more importantly, why are we watching them?' _ Roxas noticed that the other two had been watching the dog as well.

"That dog..." Axel began. "Is getting more action than _I _am..."

"Is that all you care about?" Roxas asked in disgust.

"Well, sorry, but I can't help it if I'm attracted to a cute blonde." Axel responded calmly.

"So you have a thing for blondes?" Roxas asked, probably forgetting that he himself was a blonde. "You're just like all the guys I know. Blondes are dumb and easy, right?"

"Not mine," Axel grinned as he looked down at Roxas.

"Hell-o! They're not property!"

"No, but I do know I want it."

"You sicken me."

"You drive me crazy."

Roxas 'hmph'ed and stormed off into his house, which was in fact right next to him. He slammed the door shut knowing full well that no one was home to give him some hour long lecture about not slamming the door.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Sora asked.

"Mmhm," Axel nodded. "Fiesty. Just the way I like 'em." He grinned as he started to cross the street. "Bye, Sora." Axel glanced at his dog on his neighbor's lawn and shook his head before heading inside the house.

Sora went inside soon after, checking to see if the door was still in tact. After inspecting it for a while, he went into the kitchen. "I wonder if it's working yet..." he whispered. Sora pulled out a jar of cookies from the oven and ate some. He looked down at the jar and smiled to himself. "I knew it," Sora said in triumph. He leaned against the table and popped another cookie into his mouth. "Roxas would never have looked for the cookies in there."

"In where?"

Sora paused as he looked over his shoulder. He hesitated before darting out of the kitchen, cookie in mouth and jar on head. How'd that get there anyway?

---

Roxas fiddled with his pen as he read the text. He reread the same analogy. He read it again... and again... and again. Roxas finally snapped after reading the analogy "Serious is to calm while pain is to ?" for about fifteen times. He set down his pen in attempt to calm down. Something was bugging him.

'_I feel like someone's going to burst through the window at any moment, screaming that we're about to be invaded by aliens in the shape of brain eating cats and I'm the only one that can stop them with my power of attraction to horny dogs,' _Roxas thought. '_Why do I always come up with the freakiest things to say?'_

At that moment, someone burst through the door and rushed to the teacher.

'_...Close enough,'_ Roxas thought. He watched as the two exchanged words quickly.

"Roxas!" his teacher called.

"Here!" Roxas stood up from his seat nervously.

'_Please don't tell me that we really are going to be invaded by aliens in the shape of brain eating cats...' _Roxas thought in horror.

His teacher waved him down and told him to gather his things. "I have good news," he began. "You're being moved to the senior class."

"I'm... what?" Roxas asked in disbelief.

"You're going to your second period class," he handed Roxas a piece of paper. It was his schedule.

"Okay," Roxas nodded. "Thank you." He took the paper and headed out after the girl who had rushed in.

"Hi, I'm Selphie," the girl greeted. "I'm a senior. I'll take you to your first class since you'll have a bit of trouble with the hallways and rooms. There've been additions and things have been rearranged. The senior classes are having a bit trouble teaching because of the ruckus on the other side of the rooms. Oh, and congratulations!"

"Th-Thanks," Roxas blushed. He wasn't used to such hyper girls around him. He was only around Namine and that wasn't often either.

---

The two hadn't spoken to each other much, excluding Selphie's usual rants. While she babbled on and on about this band sounding like gerbils and chipmunks put together, Roxas simply followed and gave her a smile and nodded every now and then. They had stopped at a room with a sign that read, 'temporary English class.'

"Here we are!" Selphie grinned as she stopped in the middle of her many one-sided conversations. She led Roxas into the room while waving at one of her friends at the front of the room. "Hi, Leon!"

"What do you want, Selphie?" Leon asked quite bluntly.

"You've got a new student." Selphie said.

Roxas didn't hear much after that. His eyes were glued to a particular boy amongst the group. "This can't be happening..." Roxas mumbled. "It's..."

"Axel!" Leon called.

---

TA: -eating a cookie- I've been getting quite a few of these!! - But I'm not complaining.


	4. Unbearable

TA: Just to clear things up... Yes, Roxas was a junior being moved up to a senior. Why? Ask Sora and Demyx. XD ...and the paopu fruit likes to take drastic measures! On another note, it's been a while since I wrote into this, so if you notice the difference in writing style, it's because there's a three-year difference between chapter 3 and 4. XD I think that when I learned to write with better conventions and big kid vocabulary, my (crack-style) humor died out a bit.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Say It Isn't So!**

**Chapter 4: Unbearable**

xXx

"Axel!" Leon, Roxas' new English teacher, called as the the new student stood beside him.

"Yes, sir?" Axel stood up casually from his seat, a light smirk already forming at the corners of his mouth.

The brunette turned his attention to Roxas and pointed at Axel. "See that tall, overbearing guy over there? He'll be your guide from here on out." He instructed without so much as a bit of enthusiasm in his words. "I've been told that you've been given the same schedule to help you catch up to the rest of the seniors. Good luck, kid."

"Same..." Roxas paled at the thought of a whole 6+ hours with Axel. "Schedule?" He cringed as Axel gave him a teasing wave from where he stood. "Wonderful," the blond grumbled in dismay as he made his way to the empty seat beside Axel.

"Hey there, Roxas," Axel grinned as the unwilling boy sat begrudgingly beside him.

Leon observed the pair for a moment more. "Axel, take good care of Roxas. I'm leaving him to you."

Aforementioned blond's expression turned from one of annoyance to one of complete anger. Was it just him or did Leon make it sound like he was giving Roxas away to be married? They weren't even related! What right did Leon have to give him away like that? ...Who would entrust his dear self to _Axel_ anyhow? Grahhhh! None of this was right, not at all...

"Of course," the redhead replied with an understanding nod of his head and politely took his seat once more. He stole a glance from his favorite blond and couldn't help but smile at the adorable pout on Roxas' small face. His "angry" look turned out to be cuter than anything he'd ever seen in all 17 years of his life. Call him a sadist, but Axel loved this expression the most; it made his world go round and made pigs fly. With a sneaky shift of his posture, Axel leaned close to Roxas so he was of a whispering distance, "Keep it up and I might not be able to restrain myself from attacking you."

Guarded blue eyes slowly made their way to meet Axel's seductive green irises. "Get. Away. From. Me."

"Not possible," Axel smiled as he pulled out his already prepared schedule to show Roxas. He set it side by side to Roxas' newly formed schedule and just as Leon had said, they were identical. The only difference in the papers were their names. Hell, they even had the same street address.

"Don't remind me," Roxas' head crashed onto the wooden table with a loud thud, scaring the skin out of a nearby student who was buried within his notes. "Why do I have to have the same schedule as _you_?"

Axel paused for a moment, pretending to give it a serious thought. "Maybe because I'm just that amazing. I am Student Council President after all."

Roxas froze. Ohhhh no... This couldn't be _his_ doing could it? No, he couldn't... But if it is... Someone won't be coming home in one piece tonight...

The frustrated head of Roxas rose slowly as accusation was suddenly evident within his blue eyes. "This... My transferring isn't because of you, is it?" A part of him honestly wished it was... So he could have a reason to beat the living daylights out of his rival.

"No, I don't have that kind of power." Axel replied innocently, his eyes currently outlining the structure of his face in an attempt to burn the image of an irritated Roxas into his memory.

"You don't, but I know what does," Marluxia, who had so silently sat beside Axel, mumbled in amusement, though never halting in his elegant copying of notes for their next test.

"What was that?" The redhead turned around swiftly and gave his attention to Marluxia, who only waved his hand and brushed off the inquiring question with a 'go away, I'm busy,' a typical Marluxia response. Not questioning it further, Axel once again averted his gaze to the small boy next to him, watching him frantically set up his items and copy down the notes that came at him a mile a minute. "But I do like this outcome..." He examined the blond for a few more minutes, "I like this a lot."

xXx

"Sora! Save me!" Roxas cried as he ran full-speed toward his unsuspecting twin.

The brunette version of Roxas whirled around at the sound of his name, but didn't have a fast enough reaction, resulting in the two small boys crashing down onto the cafeteria's bacteria-infested floor.

"R-Roxas, what's the matter?" Sora cried in absolute distress, wondering what could make the more mature of the twins to come running to him.

"Hey there Sora," Axel waved lightly as he watched the scene before him.

Roxas pulled away from Sora with teary eyes, looking as though he'd been bullied out of his lunch money. "_That's_ the matter! Get it away from me!"

Sora tilted his head to the side innocently. He knew Roxas always hated Axel, but he's never seen him run away from him... Then again, he's never seen Axel chase after Roxas either. Just what in the world was going on?

"S-Sorry, I'm not following." Sora apologized with his adorably confused look.

Axel took a seat on a nearby table and sat with his legs spread apart, each foot on its own respective chair. He let his grin reappear as Roxas continued to stare him down, not once letting down his guard. Although, with his position on the floor so openly like that, it took everything he had not to swoop down and steal his Roxas away.

"Someone transferred me into the senior class and now I'm stuck with this guy for at _least _six hours!" Roxas complained as he shook Sora wildly, probably stirring up the jumbled thoughts of his brother even more. "He won't even leave me alone for lunch!" The blond began to fake sob into Sora's chest again, trying to gain some sympathy from those around him.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, being with me isn't that bad." The redhead hopped down from the table and kneeled down beside Roxas, facing the twins with a seductive smile. "Some people would do anything just to get a few moments with me." He tilted Roxas' head up with the tip of his finger, forcing the blonde to look at him directly and closed in on the distance between them, completely ignoring the third wheel that Roxas was still keeping caged beneath him. "You're the first person to want to run away from me so badly. Have I done something to you?"

Totally not comprehending what Axel was getting at with his sudden advancement, Roxas glared at the older boy. "You're an idiot."

Axel paused. "...Excuse me?"

"I hate you."

"...Because I'm an idiot?"

"Yes."

"...What?" The dumbfounded president was at a loss, unsure of how to go about such a blunt answer. Axel pulled away from Roxas, lifting himself up onto the nearest chair. He shook his head in hopes of clearing his thoughts. "Repeat that again for me."

Roxas, without ever changing his expression, replied, "I hate you because you're an idiot."

"And here I was thinking you hated me for a decent reason." The frustrated boy raked a hand through his hair and sighed, but being the perverted president that he was, came up with his own interpretation of Roxas' answer. "For such a vague reason, you must actually like me, right?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Roxas warned, finally deciding to free his captive brother from underneath him. The twins rose from the floor, losing many of their previous observers that had probably been wondering or hoping there would be a threesome within the cafeteria that afternoon.

Axel and Roxas bickered back and forth for a good 5 minutes before Sora decided that he wasn't being of any use here and ate lunch with Axel's forgotten friends, Demyx and Marluxia. As the day progressed, the two were becoming more and more like an old married couple, except one was in heat 24/7. Alas, Roxas' torture didn't end until he arrived home safely, compliments of Axel who took time out of his busy schedule and walked him all the way home from school.

"Grahhh! Does that guy not know what the phrase 'personal space' means?" Roxas growled loudly as he threw his overweight backpack onto his unmade bed. Just as angrily, the boy threw off his clothes, making no hesitation to change into nicer smelling clothes. For all he knew, Axel might have bugged the whole room and was watching him from behind several computer screens at his house. The thought of being watched by Axel made Roxas shiver, not a single pleasant feeling in his body.

Roxas made his way to the window and peered out to observe the skies for a few moments, an old hobby of his. "Looks like it's going to rain..." He mumbled before shrugging off the idea. "Probably just a light shower or something." Oh, how wrong he was...

xXx

"Roxas, Sora, babies, are you alright?" came the worried cries of the twins' mother. "Neither of you are hurt, right? Please say no, oh God, please be alright!"

"Mom, Mom, relax," Roxas said as he tried to pry his mother away from he and his brother, both of whom were being strangled and showered with motherly kisses. "We're fine. We made it out in time."

Who knew that "light shower" prediction of Roxas' would turn out to be one of the town's worst storms ever? Hah, ironic? No, not at all. Something else was behind this, but Roxas couldn't figure out what. Why would Roxas think that there was some kind of higher power behind this you ask? Well, it might have been the worst storm in the town's history, but guess what? Only _their_ house was hit. The other houses were dry and standing like it was the middle of summer.

"Gosh, that was seriously random," Sora said as he scratched the back of his head dumbfoundedly. "It's like a rain cloud just stopped over our house, conjured up a hurricane, tore down our house and left..."

"I think that's exactly what happened Sora." Roxas responded with an unamused face. "Where are we supposed to live now?"

"Well, I called Riku's mother earlier and she said that she had enough room for one of you boys." Their mother replied, finally calming down from her hysteria. "So I asked those kind people that moved in across the street if they could take you in, Roxas."

The blond froze. Kind people that moved in across the street? It couldn't be who he thought it was... right? Otherwise, that'd just be way too cruel. Fate wouldn't be that horrible to him, right?

Behind him, Sora stifled a laugh at the sound of the news. The poor brunette was practically ready to keel over and start rolling around laughing. Demyx was an absolute genius! Their plan was flawless! He lost a house, yeah, but Roxas' distress was priceless! Nothing could compare to the expression on his brother's face right now! Absolutely priceless... Yeah, this was what being a brother was all about.

"You don't mean..." Roxas gulped, already thinking the worst.

"Oh, here's their son. He's just a year older than you and goes to the same school as you and Sora." His mother continued as she waved over a person from across the street. "Maybe you've already met him. I'm sure you two will get along great!"

A familiar chill went up Roxas' spine as the person arrived at his side.

"Oh yes, I'm sure we'll get along great, right Roxas?" a voice snickered beside him.

The boy twisted his head in the direction where his nightmare stood not too far away from him. His eye twitched as the same face he had so wanted to escape from came at him once again. Ahh... What kind of cruelty was this? Whose demented idea was it to cause him so much agony?(a/n: Demyx, Sora and Marluxia...)

Roxas' face paled as he finally managed to utter a response, "A-Axel... It's you..."

"Yup, looks like we'll be living together for a while." The redhead grinned widely as he hovered over the cursed blond, happiness radiating from every cell in his body. "It'll be like having sleepover for a year or at least until your house gets fixed."

"Oh joy," Roxas grumbled as he brooded over his predicament. Really, was there no escape from this beast in sheeps' clothing?

When Roxas went through the day's events, it truly seemed like something was out to get him. First, he was transferred out of his graduating class and into the senior class. Normally, he'd have been jumping for joy that his worth was finally recognized, but having the same schedule as this fool, Axel, just turned his dreams to dust. This outcome resulted in spending over six hours with aforementioned demon. Then, his house was just trashed moments ago by some freak storm that came from out of nowhere with only his house as a target and now he's got to live in the same house as Axel for who knows how long! Ugh... Things couldn't get any worse right?

'_At least I won't be sleeping in the same room as him.'_ Roxas thought with a bit of relief. He eyed Axel warily as the taller boy came closer to him. '_I'd be too afraid that this guy might attack me while I sleep...'_

Another redhead approached the two teenage boys. He looked older than the two of them, but not old enough to call him a responsible adult quite yet. Roxas recognized him as Axel's brother, Reno, a near spitting-image of his younger counterpart. Reno had a few inches more on him than Axel, clearly showing him as the older brother.

'_What does this family eat that makes them so damn tall?'_ Roxas questioned as he carefully measured the difference in height between all three of them.

"Hey squirt," Reno began with a look of annoyance on his face, "he's sharing a room with you, got it?" The elder brother leaned down closer so that the next thing he said would be heard only by them. "My girlfriend likes to pay me visits during the night, alright? Don't you dare bother us."

'_Oh yeah, they're definitely brothers.'_

"Sure thing." Axel grinned as he pulled Roxas into a "friendly" hug by throwing an arm over the blond's shoulders. "We'll be sure not to be a bother." The redhead turned to face Roxas, who was already grimacing at the thought of sharing a room with Axel. "Let's get to know each other real well, ne, Roxas?"

Seriously, whose idea was this?

xXx

TA: Y'know, I haven't updated this story in 3+ years. LoL I know most of you think I haven't updated anything in that time either, but that's not true! I've been updating... just on another account; it's a joint account with another writer. I recently wrote a Soriku and Akuroku story on that other account. Please read it... and review? It's called "Feminine Boys are Deceitful." The new user is "Monkey and Cookee," so if you search it and that's what's listed as the author, then you've got the right one! Ahaha, I bet some of you are probably wondering if I updated just to advertise. Well... Yeah, that's kinda true, but hey, who's complaining? XD


	5. More of a Pet than a Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Say it isn't So!**

**Chapter 5: More of a Pet than a Man**

**xXx**

"So do you want top or bottom?"

"Top."

"Wow, Roxas. I didn't know you were like that."

Roxas' eye twitched as he gave Axel a hateful look, only to be disgusted by his overly-excited grin. "What kind of perverted conversation are you turning this into?" The blond muttered as he narrowed his eyes on the peculiar redhead.

"Oh come now Roxas," Axel waved his hand playfully, "I can't help myself now that we're sleeping together."

"...Please don't ever say it like that again." He shook his head and observed the tall structure before them. "We might be sleeping in the same room, but when the lights go out, we're going into different beds."

Axel turned his head away suspiciously, and under his breath, muttered, "Yeah, but don't count on that in the middle of the night."

"Did you say something?" Roxas asked as he began to walk away from Axel, swinging his duffel bag onto the top bunk of the beds. The blond froze a moment before turning around cautiously, getting an idea of what the older boy might have said. "...No sneaking into my bed during the night."

The redhead mocked a fake hurt, pressing an insulted hand across his chest to show the "pain" in his heart. "Now do you really think I'd do that?"

Roxas stared at him, his silence being a clear "yes."

Axel sighed, pouting in the slightest bit. "Alright alright. You can get your beauty sleep undisturbed during the night. I won't wake you."

"No, I'd rather you wake me," he began, "So I can kick you out that much faster." Roxas grinned as he was right on target with Axel's hidden meaning in his last statement, earning him a rather defeated look from Axel. Ohhh... This might just get fun.

Axel huffed and marched to his bed, "You're too sharp."

"No, you're just painfully obvious." Roxas countered, trying to damage Axel's confidence. It was the least he could do for all the crap he's had to go through.

Roxas climbed up the ladder connecting the ground to the top bed and plopped down lazily, releasing a content sigh once his head hit the fluffy pillow. Now if he could just go to sleep without worry, everything would be just _perfect_.

"Good night, Roxas!"

Oh, nevermind.

Roxas struggled to keep his eyes open, nearly forgetting the boy beneath him. Perefect? Was that even possible with Axel around?

"...Roxas? You asleep already?"

...Probably not.

"Roxas?"

The troubled boy drifted off to sleep, only managing to catch Axel's head peek up from below to watch him, calling his name softly, gently. Then, for the briefest moment, a thought flirted with Roxas' consciousness as he watched Axel's playful expression soften, a face he'd never seen on the redhead's features before. For a moment, he almost wanted accept Axel into the bed, just because his expression made him want to hug him close.

_'I don't think I'd mind it... Being here with you.'_

xXx

_'It's warm,'_ Roxas thought groggily as he felt a comfortable warmth in front of him. Logically, he assumed that this warmth was due to the combination of sunlight and the thick blanket around him, but something in the back of his mind screamed at him to open his eyes. Perhaps it was that scared little voice telling him to get up or he'd be late for school.

Whatever it was, he ignored it.

Feeling a momentary chill, the blond huddled even closer to the warmth, only slightly wondering why he felt the warmth come closer, enveloping him in its heat. He didn't bother with it though. Keeping his eyes shut, the blond tried to send himself off to sleep again before the alarm went off.

That is, until he nuzzled against that warmth and had a reflexive startle from something falling ontop of him.

Roxas' eyes flew open, only to meet up with his dear, dear roomate, who was still in a very deep sleep. "Axel..." He grumbled in irritation as the redhead refused to awaken from the morning signs. "Axel." He repeated, a bit firmer than before.

"Hm?" Emerald eyes fluttered open in a wonderful haze, a smile appearing on Axel's sleepy face.

"When did you crawl into my bed?" Roxas demanded, keeping his voice down so as to not disturb anyone.

Axel blinked a few times. "About five minutes after you fell asleep, I think. You couldn't tell?" With mischief written on his face, Axel continued. "I could have sworn I heard you call me last night when I came in." He grinned, knowing the sudden nervousness that arose in his favorite person.

"I-I did not." Roxas stammered, looking away just in case it was true. "I don't sleep talk."

"I know you don't," Axel laughed, "I just like to see you blush."

Just like Axel had hoped, Roxas reacted with a deep shade of red, his face becoming hotter than the warmth he had felt earlier. "Get out!" Roxas shouted, smacking Axel's chest angrily, subsiding only once Axel had made a safe getaway from him before he decided to start throwing items at his head. The blonde let out an aggravated groan and slammed his fist into the bed, but he was only kidding himself.

Sending a glance at the mirror, he could see the ever-present blush that Axel loved so much.

"Damn it."

xXx

"Morning, little brother," Reno grinned as he witnessed a very pleased Axel stride into the kitchen, a smile stretching from ear to ear glued to his face. "You seem happy. Have fun last night?"

"Come now, Reno," Axel stuck his tongue out playfully, "I'm not the type of guy to do it on the first night. ...Unlike some people."

Reno rolled his eyes and shoved the rest of his doughnut into his mouth, downing the rest of his coffee to gulp it down. "Hey, I'm going to be late for work. Have fun today, kids!" The older boy hurried past Axel and headed for the front door, grabbing his keys along the way. Just as he pulled the door open, he sent an amused glance back at Axel. "Don't have too much fun, Axel. I don't think that kid can take much more of you."

"Don't underestimate Roxas." Axel grinned. "He can handle me just fine." He winked at his brother, both of them speaking a language only they understood. ...Probably some really perverted language they developed over the years.

"Was that Reno?" Roxas yawned as he entered the kitchen, dragging each foot after the other, going at the speed of a snail toward the kitchen counter.

Axel nodded, "Yup, so it's just us now."

The wary blond didn't respond, not wanting to give Axel any ideas. "Breakfast?" Roxas asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"Uhm... Cafeteria breakfast?"

"Can't cook?"

"No food in the fridge. We go shopping tomorrow."

"Oh. Cafeteria breakfast it is."

Roxas shook his head, still not quite conscious of the morning. Once his vision refocused, he made his way back onto the hallway where he assumed where the room was. ...Now which one was it again?

Hoping that luck might be on his side, Roxas opened a room. Huzzah! Upon entering the bedroom, he pulled out a few clothes, his thinking still very much clouded with sleep. Shutting the door behind him, Roxas blinked before realizing he had no idea where the bathroom was.

He walked into the kitchen again, hoping to see Axel. Before he could say anything, Axel smiled and pointed back down the same hallway. "Take a right and it's the first door to your left." It's scary how the guy knew him so well.

Roxas grinned sheepishly and nodded, allowing himself a small "thank you." Okay, so down this hallway... Take a right? No, it was left. Right? Left? ...Let's take a left. First door to my right.

Yawning for what seemed like his 10th time for the past 5 minutes, Roxas walked into the room, catching his yawn halfway through and turning rigid on the spot. A low growl emitted from in front of him, a fierce, angry growl of recognition. Slowly, Roxas let his attention fall upon a familiar looking dog. With a whale toy discarded beside it, the furious animal growled at Roxas, baring all its teeth in an intimidating threat.

"G-Good dog?" Roxas squeaked, surprised he could even find his voice in the face of the dog.

He received a loud bark in return, and before Roxas knew it, he ran down the hallway, took the first room to his left and ended up locking himself in the bathroom, screaming Axel's name at the top of his lungs. He panted heavily as he clutched onto his wrinkled clothes, drowning out the dog's menacing barks of hate.

"AXEL!"

Axel choked on his glass of freshly poured orange juice as he heard his name being called. Don't get it wrong, he absolutely loved his name coming out of that boy's mouth, just not when he sounded like he was about to die! The redhead slammed his cup down, wiping his mouth hastily and sprinting down the hall to find his sexually active dog scratching and barking at the bathroom door.

"Sit, boy!" Axel commanded angrily, his usually kind eyes narrowing into haunting slits.

The dog let out a small whimper before trudging over to Axel and rubbing its nose against his knee in apology.

Axel sighed before making his way to the bathroom door and knocking on it lightly, hoping he could persuade Roxas to come out of hiding. "Roxas? It's okay now. You can come out."

The irritated blond opened the door slightly, letting only a small sliver peek through the space. He had a guarded expression on his face, disbelieving Axel completely. He glanced down at the dog beside Axel's leg. It was still nuzzling itself against the boy, still asking for forgiveness, but once Roxas was caught in it's line of sight, the sorry face was exchanged with a fiery glare... if dogs could even glare.

"See? Nothing to be-"

Roxas slammed the door shut before Axel could finish, his hate for the redhead multiplying tenfold.

The hurt boy stuck out his bottom lip sadly, staring at the closed door wistfully. His eyebrows slanted angrily as his attention turned to his dog, who was so innocently brushing up against him.

"See what you do?" Axel growled, turning into a bit of a dog himself.

The dog uttered a small whimper as Axel walked away from him angrily, ignoring the dog for the rest of the morning.

xXx

"Sheesh, you look half-dead Roxas." Sora commented with wide, curious eyes. He examined his brother, shifting his position every 2 seconds to get a good look at his distressed brother. "Didn't get any sleep?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "How I wish that was the case."

"What happened to you?" Riku, Sora's silver-haired lover, asked as he arrived beside the brothers.

Without much feeling, the blond pointed behind him. "That." Axel was a few feet behind the trio, keeping his distance because he was severely scolded by Roxas. A dark cloud loomed over him as he walked, noticed by everyone except Roxas. He was hunched over in depression, turning his gloom into bright flowers only when Roxas looked at him... or _seemed_ to look at him, which was the case most of the time.

"He looks worse than you." Riku commented, quirking up a brow and slinging an arm around Sora's small shoulders.

Roxas shrugged. "Not like I care."

"That's cold, Roxas," Sora frowned. "You should go talk to him."

"I'll see him in five minutes. I sit next to him in every class." Roxas replied in obvious distaste, scrunching his face up as he did so. "He deserves it! He climbed into _my_ bed in the middle of the night, sleeping with me until _morning! _And then in the early hours of the day, I was _attacked _by his overly-possessive dog, who was in some _jealous rage _because _Axel _kept paying attention to me!"

Upong hearing his name and taking into account Roxas' movements plus expression, Axel sunk even further in his depression, wanting to run over there and beg for forgiveness.

"Well... it's not like it's Axel's fault his dog attacked you." Sora defended the poor redhead, swearing that he could see thunder and lightning hanging above his head. "He had no control over that."

Roxas kept silent, thinking it over for a moment. "I guess." The blond turned back to Axel, only then noticing the dark aura he was sending out. "Fine fine. I'll forget about it, but the next time something happens, I'm switching with you Sora."

"Wh-What?" Sora deadpanned, realizing his mistake. "N-No!" Grabbing onto his boyfriend and sticking like a post-it note, Sora protested, "I'm staying with Riku _forvever!_"

The love-deprived of the two stared at his brother with a bored face. "I'm not going to steal him away from you."

Apparently not hearing his brother's defence, Sora continued to cling onto Riku and screamed out his defiance, earning them a bunch more strange glances than what Axel got on a daily basis. ...And that was a lot considering his personality and status mix.

Finally getting fed up with his brother's immaturity, Roxas headed over to Axel, who looked like a terrified animal when he caught him in his sight. As Roxas neared, Axel backed away, keeping to his word.

"What are you doing?" Roxas questioned in irritation once they had taken 5 steps each, Roxas forward and Axel backward.

"You said to stay away," Axel frowned.

With a roll of his eyes, Roxas responded, "I take it back. C'mere." The blond waved Axel over, assuring him that it was okay, and though partially aware of it, Roxas was starting to think of Axel more as a pet than a man.

As if Roxas were the sun, the clouds of depression were pushed away and out came Axel's usual bouncy behavior toward the smaller boy. Axel made a dash for Roxas, hugging him tightly and suffocating him for a good minute.

"Oh, Roxas, you're the best!"

"Down, Axel, down! Get off me, you animal!"

**xXx**

**TA: So I was asked if this story will be finished. Yeah, I can guarantee to you that it will be lol. It's well on its way to being finished, I promise. There might be a few filler chapter between here and the final chapter, but it will be finished. I want to get this done so that I can post a new Akuroku fic before people start hating me for never updating this one. -nervous laugh- I bet there are already some... But anyway! Expect an Akuroku story, a **_**real**_** story, not a crackfic, from me real soon~!**


	6. Let's Sell Ourselves Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Say It Isn't So!**

**Chapter 6: Let's Sell Ourselves Together**

**xXx**

Roxas knew, he just _knew_, that something bad was going to happen when Axel wasn't sitting next to him during their first period class. It's not to say that he wanted the redhead there, it's just that... Well, when Axel was avoiding him like this, it meant that there was something wrong in the world. Yes, the _world_.

The blond looked over his shoulder to the seat where Axel had so sneakily stolen from Marluxia, examining the other boy like a specimen. He averted his eyes to Leon then back to Axel, hoping that he wouldn't be seen.

Roxas waited for him. He knew it was just a natural born reflex for Axel to look at him when he his head was turned in his direction. So he waited... and waited...

There!

"Ax-"

The redhead whipped his head away as quickly as it had decided to turn to Roxas. He raised a hand over his head, pretending that he was keeping his hair out of his face, but was really just trying to hide his eyes from Roxas' piercing blues.

Roxas' eyes narrowed. He did _not _just ignore him.

"Axel..." Roxas seethed as he gripped his lead pencil.

The redhead could feel chills from Roxas' direction, and smartly kept his face down, avoiding any accidental killings; him being the dead body and Roxas being the killer, who for the first time in history, could kill with his eyes.

This was going to be a long period.

Close to five minutes before class ended, Selphie walked in with yet another slip of paper between her fingers. She handed the paper to Leon with a smile and headed out. At least she wasn't going to drag anyone out and send them to their doom like she did with Roxas. Roxas swore he could _hear_ his heart palpitating every time that girl walked in with a piece of paper, calming down only when she left his line of sight.

"Axel!" Leon called, his eyes lifting themselves from the paper. "Get outta here, Mr. President. Cloud wants you."

The redhead nodded a sense of responsibility emitting from him for the first time. It was like seeing the Student Council President instead of Axel for Roxas, a view of his redheaded pursuer he never really saw before.

As Axel passed by the aisle, his hand just barely brushed past Roxas' back and he tugged lightly at the tips of his hair, sending a wave of mysterious relief throughout the blond. As their eyes met, Axel gave him a smirk, not a grin, not a smile, but a smirk that, for a split second, turned Roxas' heart to a liquid pool in his chest. He returned his eyes to his paper and gripped his pencil once again, a smile playing at his lips.

The world was right again.

xXx

"Roxas," Aerith, the history teacher, called gently from the front of the room, "You're wanted in room 813 ASAP. It says to take everything with you."

Puzzled, the blond nodded hesitantly before gathering his things and heading out. He wandered around the hall, looking at each tag for every room.

810...

811...

812...

814...

815...

Roxas stopped in his tracks, reversing his direction and looking over the jump from room 812 to 814. He glanced at the paper again, wondering if they had it right.

"Where the heck is room 813?" Roxas grumbled as he kept switching from 812 to 814.

"Down the hall and out the doors. You'll see a lone building there. That will be building 813."

_Building_ 813? Wasn't it _room_ 813?

Roxas shifted his footing and looked over the person in question. "Zexion." Roxas stated, recognizing the boy to be vice president, how he let Axel become president was beyond him. "Isn't it room 813, though?" He asked skeptically.

The boy shrugged. "Being in Student Council has its nice little quirks." He walked past Roxas, stopping about 2 feet away to glance over his shoulder with a less than excited expression. "Are you coming or not?"

Roxas blinked and jogged up to Zexion, crumpling up the paper and shoving it into his pocket. "Why did you need me?"

"I don't need you."

Roxas tilted his head to the side. "But... I was called to the Student Council room- _building_."

"Again, _I_ don't need you."

..._Axel_.

"Heya, Roxas!" Axel grinned from his seat on the couch. Yep, a couch. He had his feet propped up onto a coffee table and in his hands was a controller, a _video game_ controller to be exact. What a perfect image of the model student, right?

It didn't take Roxas long to turn on his heel and head for the door again, saying his 'thank you's to Zexion as he walked past.

"No, wait!" Axel cried as he dropped the controller and jumped over the couch, sprinting for the door. He slammed against the marble, yeah, marble, door, the impact of his arms causing everyone to drop what they were doing. "I really need you to help me out today."

Roxas raised a brow. Now what could the great Axel need from him?

"What is it?"

"We're running low on school funding..." Axel trailed off, as if wary about the other members. "So we need a fundraiser to help things get back to normal..."

"And you're asking me because...?"

Axel took in a breath, then in a fast breath, "Wecan'tthinkofanything, socanyouhelpusout?"

"Why me?" How he managed to catch that, not even he was sure...

His green eyes targeted each member in the room: Zexion, Namine, Riku and Kairi. "They don't like any of my ideas," the president pouted, crossing his arms in a childish manner, "So I suggested we ask you; you wanted to be StuCo Prez before, right?"

Roxas smirked at him, a satisfied expression on his face. It was like a dream com true: having everyone realize that he was way more suitable for StuCo Prez material and Axel wasn't fit. Hah! He was right all along! "Alright, so what did you suggest?"

"A fireworks sale!" Axel exclaimed with half-glittering eyes.

Roxas, narrowing his eyes at him, asked, "How would you manage to do that?"

"No idea, so they said no to that... I also suggested cookies."

"That'll get you a good $40." Roxas snorted, laughing at Axel's elementary ideas. "Do something high school students would be interested in."

"Like?" Riku, the historian, questioned, coming up from behind Roxas.

Roxas' pressed a finger to his lips as he shifted his footing to the other side. He 'hmm'ed a bit before continuing. "Like... When I say 'teenagers' what do you think of?"

"Money." Namine, the treasurer, replied from the couch.

"Drugs." Zexion cringed as if the word was poison.

"Chocolate...?" Kairi, the secretary, said rather unsurely, probably still thinking about other answers. "Oh! Love!"

"Axel?"

"Sex."

"Someone throw this guy in a closet." Roxas deadpanned, shaking his head and walking away from the man that had once made his heart flutter... Though that was only for a second. Roxas would only ever admit it was for a second. Not even a second and a half. Just a second. One second. Honest.

Axel's jaw dropped slightly as he raced to Roxas, capturing him in a hug. "Sorry, sorry, don't throw me in a closet!" He rubbed his head against Roxas, practically purring at the softness of the smaller boy's hair and the scent of his body wash on Roxas' skin. "I'll be good; I promise!"

"Let's have an auction." Roxas decided with a grunt, still trying to rid himself of a certain leech on his back.

"What kind of auction?" Kairi asked as she jumped onto the couch.

"A boy auction."

The whole student council froze, all eyes honing in on Roxas' face, trying to decipher his frustrated expression. Even Axel stopped his harrassment to listen in on what Roxas' had to say. It took a moment for anyone to say anything, even Roxas, who began to glow a pinkish color, wondering if he had said something weird.

"Are you kidding?" Riku laughed as he took a seat on a bar stool by the kitchen counter.

Roxas strained a nervous laugh and shook his head. "No, not really."

"Explain." Zexion said, sitting gracefully on the armrest of the couch.

The blond, with an Axel still attached to his back, began to describe his idea, despite the many shifty glances being passed around the room. "Kairi said 'love' right? Well, how hard is it to find a good guy?" He didn't exactly have interest in that area, but from what he's heard around school, it seems pretty hard...

"_Very_." Kairi let out, earning herself a few narrowed glares from the other three men in the room. "Well, it is!"

Roxas continued to elaborate, "So we'll get a number of guys to participate, volunteers of course." Kairi nodded with approval. "Then, they'll show their talents, share their interests, stuff like that." Zexion nodded hesitantly.

"Girls... or guys even, can anonymously place bids; it can be a masquerade type thing one night." Riku nodded, slightly smiling at the idea.

"Each winner gets a complementary box of chocolate, or something of the sort just in case y'know..." Roxas paused for a bit, trying to recollect his thoughts and not get lost in the possibility of a poor guy being won by some scary girl. "They get one date with their guy and..." He looked at Axel and Namine, trying to figure out how to appease the two. "As a motive... the guy'll get 50% his earnings? And the label, 'Sexiest Man on Campus' with bragging rights for a whole year?"

Axel grinned. Namine frowned.

"...10% his earnings?"

The blond smiled.

"So it's decided?" Axel chuckled, a bit of a dark aura rising from behind him now. "A boy auction?"

"One more thing-" Roxas paused for everyone to look at him. "I think... every male member of student council should be the first volunteers to show that there's no shame in this."

Zexion and Riku exchanged wary glances, a small frown already forming at the edges of their mouths.

"I will if you will." Axel whispered mischievously as he leaned in close to Roxas' ear, a pleasurable fear lumping itself in his throat. "Let's sell ourselves together, yeah?"

**xXx**

**TA: Y'know, I'm surprised with myself! I've been updating weekly! That hasn't happened since... 2006! ...No, I'm serious. o.o; **

**I find it funny how I can't decide on how I want Axel to act. He's like a crossover between awesome 'n' cool and cute 'n' cuddly. One moment he's all "Yeah, I know I'm hot. -licks lips-" Then the next moment he's all "Wahhh! Roxy, you're da bessstest! -huggle-" I'm slowly trying to rid myself of a plushie Axel running after Roxas (The Dollmaker). Yeah... it's harder than you think. o.o**


	7. Boy Who Cried Roxas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Say It Isn't So!**

**Chapter 7: Boy Who Cried Roxas**

**xXx**

Preparations were already underway, girls were screaming as new posters of possible "items" were posted up on the school walls in irresistible positions, and the one suffering most of all was in fact, yeah, you guessed it, _Roxas_.

"Put that over there! No! Not like that! Like- Gah! Lemme do it!"

A frantic little blond was seen scurrying through the school hallways endlessly during the past two weeks like he was the late rabbit in Alice in Wonderland. If he decided to carry around a pocket watch and grow some rabbit ears, he'd be perfect for the role.

Axel, being the _real_ president would also be seen running after him, carrying a bunch of papers and bags that he was afraid the small boy couldn't handle himself. Just like a worried mother, he'd make sure that he was always in catching distance of Roxas whenever he climbed a ladder or be ready lift him up whenever he couldn't reach anything, much to Roxas' distaste.

It went on just like this. Roxas would be busy setting up the preparations and Axel would be there to help him, though it's a lot harder than it sounds. Roxas could standing perfectly still next to him one second and in the next, he'd already be halfway down the hallway yelling at some poor student to get the display right.

"Axel, lift me up." Roxas ordered, finally getting used to Axel's constant aid, his very constant and embarrassing aid.

The redhead grinned and complied with his wishes, placing his hands on the smaller boy's waist and lifted him into the air so that he could reach the top of the current poster. "Looks like you're getting used to me, Rox." He said once Roxas was back on the ground with a balanced weight.

The younger boy rolled his eyes and took a few steps back to examine the poster. "I think it looks good."

The poster was of Sora with an adorable grin on his face in a very _Sora_ pose, which consisted of a goofy grin and a childish peace sign directed at the camera. At the upper right was Sora's name written in a downward fashion with cutesy lettering and at the bottom of poster was the word "Heartless," indicating that whoever was shown on this poster was to be auctioned off at the boy auction called "Heartless" later in the week.

"I think I'd like it better if you were on there." Axel smiled sweetly when Roxas became baffled at his sly teasing. "Why don't you join in Roxas? I'm sure you'd sell for a lot!"

Roxas let out a laugh, already seeing through the boy's facade. "Why do you think that? Maybe because you'd try to buy me?" When Axel decided to turn his eyes away with a little smile on his lips, Roxas affirmed this hypothesis. "No thanks. I'd rather die than be bought by _you_."

Axel pouted, crossing his arms across his chest in a cute huff.

"Come on, let's go, _Prez_," Roxas emphasized the status sarcastically, earning himself an even louder huff. He chuckled a bit and waved him over. "I'm serious, let's go, Axel."

"Yeah yeah." He waved off the blond's order, but as he did so, the rest of his world began to move along in tune with his hand. Axel began to totter back and forth, swaying from one foot to the other, keeping to his toes. "W-Wait... Roxas." He reached a hand out in the direction he thought Roxas was while the other pressed against his forehead gently.

He was burning up.

The heated skin was hot against his fingertips and only served to confirm that he probably should have stayed in bed this morning. Finally giving up on fighting the oncoming weakness, Axel collapsed onto his knees, startling the young boy. As he looked up, he caught Roxas' terrified eyes. Oh how he wish he didn't have to see those eyes again...

"Sorry." He mumbled before hitting the ground at last.

"Axel! Hey! What's wrong? -You're hot! How did- You have a _fever? Shit! _Ax-!"

xXx

Roxas tapped his pencil impatiently as he sat unbearably still in his calculus class. He should probably be paying attention, but floating numbers and nonexistent planes aren't really interesting to him right now.

He just wanted to know if _he_ was _alright_.

Just as the bell rang to signal the end of class and onto the next one, Roxas recognized the chime of his phone, telling him that he had just received a text message. He pulled it out hastily, to find that the sender was indeed Axel.

He opened the text and paled.

'_Shit shit shit shit!'_ Roxas could only repeat the word in his head without ever thinking of another thought as he raced out of the classroom and out of the double doors that was meant to keep the students in during school hours. He was glad that he stole those keys from Axel earlier in the week; they certainly came in handy now.

He was also glad that he didn't really care about Axel because if he died...

'_Shit! If he dies..._' Roxas couldn't even think it. He remembered the text... The blond only knew one thing: find Axel.

Roxas burst through the front door of Axel's house, nearly tearing it out of its hinges and raced down the hall to his room, avoiding his guard dog which responsively growled and barked at him like he was an intruding rapist.

"_AXEL!" _His scream echoed off the walls as he stormed into the room out of breath and frazzled. He stopped in his tracks when he found a sight he was clearly not expecting. Never before had he thought that Axel would stoop this low... "'_Roxas, save me, please. Come now!' ..._What the _hell_ was that?_"_

Axel was frozen on his bed, caught red-handed eating a small carton of chocolate ice cream with its complementary plastic spoon in between his fingers. "...I didn't think you'd come." His eyes were wide, looking as though he was a kid caught eating a cookie before dinner. He gulped down the bit of chocolate goodness already present in his mouth before smiling at his partner. "I didn't think you'd ditch school just to see if I was alright! Aww Roxas, I'm touched!"

"...You. Are. An. Asshole." Roxas growled, partially at Axel and partially at his dog who continued with its incessant barking. "Don't text me unless you really _need _something, damn it! I thought..." His anger subsided slightly as he brushed his fingers through his hair in aggravation. "Shit, I thought..." He sighed.

Axel tilted his head to the side, plastic spoon in mouth and caught between his lips. "Hm? Thought what?"

"...Nothing." The blond turned towards the door, ready to head back to school. He glanced over his shoulder and gave Axel the first sincere look he'd ever given the redhead, causing him to drop the spoon back into the carton subconsciously and gape at him. "Just don't do it again, 'kay?"

Axel nodded slowly and hesitantly, wondering if this was really the same Roxas. "Mm... hm... yeah, sure..."

xXx

"_SHIT, AXEL! WHAT HAPPENED?" _The door to Axel's bedroom was kicked down once again, for probably the 5th time for the past 3 hours. And just like the four times before it, Roxas was staring at a more than okay Axel eating some kind of treat, which probably didn't help considering he still had a fever. "...Axel, I swear on my _grades_ that if you do this _one more time_ I will _not_ rush home to 'save you'!"

Axel grinned at Roxas from his Snickers bar. "Okay!" He replied cheerfully.

And Roxas made his way back to school.

xXx

"..._AAAAAAxeeeeellll._.." Roxas hissed, taking dark, ominous steps towards Axel's bedside. "Did I or did I not tell you not to do this again?"

"Did not!" Axel said cheekily, clicking his tongue like some smart aleck. "You said that you wouldn't come back, not that I shouldn't do it again." He grinned at Roxas and pulled the front of his shirt to bring him closer to the bed. "But here you are: back at my side because you're worried about me." If it were even possible, Roxas could already hear, yes, _hear_ the heart at the end of his sentence like some manga scene.

"That's it! I'm going to strangle you!" Roxas lunged for the red-headed teen's neck and jumped onto the bed, straddling the boy under him, hands on neck and fingers laced at the back.

Axel choked back a fit of laughter as he grabbed onto Roxas' waist, trying to pull the boy frantically away from him. He probably should have been crying for dear mercy, but instead he only laughed and laughed. Perhaps it was the fever?

"R-Rox! Ch-Chill! You'll really kill me!"

Roxas let out a grunt as he retracted his hands from the boy's neck and agreed with his inner voice that he didn't need to go to jail on account of murder because of this stalker-like, lazy, too-sexy-for-his-own-good idiot. ...No, no, he didn't really mean that last part! It slipped! -Ah! No! It was never there! It's just... Just a new thought he acquired recently... Too much Axel exposure, y'know?

It's a disease.

He's still in the process of deliberating if it's contagious or not. More research is necessary. Good thing he has the real thing to do his research on.

"Fine." He mumbled, getting off Axel once he had calmed down. "Care to tell me why you've just caused me to ditch school about 5 times in one day?"

Axel's eyes wandered about the room, looking at everything except Roxas. If he knew how to, he'd probably be singing show tunes to try and change the subject or at least forget about the current one.

"Axel."

He took a quick glance at Roxas' stern eyes and broke down under the pressure. "Okay, okay." He pressed his fingers together, acting nervous and looking incredibly focused on keeping the fingertips in contact. "Well... It reassures me you care."

"_Reassures?"_ Roxas snorted at the word. "When have you ever gotten the idea that I cared in the first place?" That's right. He absolutely _did not_ care.

"...You're here aren't you?" Axel grinned, knowing that he was right and Roxas was just in denial. "You came _every single time_."

"..." Roxas turned slightly red before fumbling with the blankets that had been pushed to Axel's ankles. "G-Go to bed and get some sleep. You're still sick." He ordered and brought the covers over Axel, the odd shade still highlighting his face.

The redhead waited until Roxas was at the door to speak up again, his smile already giving away the fact that what was about to come out of his mouth was some cheesy and romantic line that made Roxas want to stuff a pillow into his mouth.

"Will you let me buy you now?"

...Or not.

Roxas leaned against the door frame of the door where Axel's dog had parked itself, finally getting used to the constant whirlwind Roxas brought whenever he ran into the room. He crossed his arms and stared at Axel's smile, reddening once the smile got bigger with every second he observed it.

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

The next day, Roxas, with the help of an all-too-happy pair of Sora and Demyx, posted up a new poster. It featured an unwilling blonde with arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face, and yet it drew many pairs of eyes as the students passed by. On the bottom of the poster was the word "Heartless" and on the upper right hand corner, in a downward fashion, was the familiar name "Roxas."

**xXx**

**TA: Ohh the things the sick can make you do... It's terrifying. D: LoL Thanks to all my reviews everyone! It makes me want to keep on updating~! Oh and as a reply to InLoveWithASnakeboy...**

**I'm sure it's every fangirl's dream to have their own personal Axel locked up in a closet with a Roxas guard to make sure they stay in there. XD Cuz you know that Axel won't do anything to cross Roxas... Unless Roxas is locked in there with him... Then that's another story. LoL**


	8. Heartless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Say It Isn't So!**

**Chapter 8: Heartless**

**xXx**

There was nothing more nerve wracking than waiting, especially when you had a good 8 hours ahead of you. Roxas could only wait as he hurried around the school gym, setting up banners and festive electrical lighting, his trusty redhead still resting in the courtyard (by his order of course). The last thing he needed was Axel collapsing on him again.

And that scared him to _death_.

His frantic notions were suddenly halted as he stood at the center of the stage, at the base of their handmade catwalk. He gave the surrounding area a good inspection before deeming it good enough for the night's event. It was still afternoon and the preparations were going as planned.

Roxas nodded his head as he walked casually down the catwalk, making sure it was sturdy enough. Just as he neared the end of it, a deliberate wolf call sounded from the front of the gym.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Roxas frowned, jumping down from the catwalk, a worried look across his face.

Axel waved the warning away and grinned, "Come on, I can't have you doing _everything_." He swung an arm around the smaller boy as soon as he was within grasping distance. "I have to be a good president and help, right?"

Roxas shoved the arm off his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "You're still sick, Axel."

"It's already been a _week,_ Roxas. I'm sure I'm up to work by _now_." Axel gave him a roll of his eyes, though touched by the blond's worry. "I _want_ to help."

The blond frowned. "Suit yourself."

At the moment, only select people roamed the school halls. It was Saturday and other students weren't permitted beyond the front door until 3 more hours. So that left only the council and Roxas to walk around the very empty school. Not even teachers nor the volunteers were allowed in until the night started.

To Roxas, that just meant easy working conditions for preparations.

To Axel, that meant a lot of _alone time_ and _secret places_ where they _wouldn't be seen_.

"Help me get the extra posters from the student council building." Roxas ordered, ushering Axel to follow him as he headed for their special building. He opened the doors to their isolated building, oblivious to Axel's predator-like grin behind him. "Can you get- Axel!"

The two were suddenly piled on top of the couch, Axel on top and Roxas pinned beneath him. "Roxas," Axel purred in his ear, "I don't want to just buy you anymore..."

Roxas's face heated up as he tried at a futile attempt to push the redhead off of him. He found himself weak against the other boy, but perhaps it wasn't just because of their difference in strength...

"Get off, Axel!" Roxas struggled against Axel's heavy weight, but not fussing as much as he would have a couple of weeks ago.

Axel buried his head at the crook of Roxas's neck. "I love how you can say my name so easily now." He waited for a response, but when he didn't get one, he continued. "Before, you just hated me because I stole away your position as Student Council President... But do you want to know something funny?" He let out a chuckle.

"What's that?" Roxas breathed, unsure of where he was going with this conversation.

Axel lifted his head and hovered above Roxas. "I did it for you." He leaned down a bit, but left a few inches between them. "I wanted you to _see _me." Closer... "I wanted you to _know _me." Closer... "I wanted you." He shook his head lightly. _Closer..._ "Not the position."

Roxas gulped, hoping that the beating in his chest wasn't loud enough for the other to hear. He understood what Axel was saying. Even before the competition began, he could feel those green eyes watching him. Back then, it was only a minor bother. Then when he lost to him, he took it as his obvious show of superiority, but now... Now... What did he think of those trailing eyes now?

"Axel..." Roxas stared at those gleaming green eyes, wondering, contemplating, pondering on what to make of it.

"Yes, Roxas?" Axel waited patiently for the blond to continue, anxiety building up with each passing moment of silence.

"GET. OFF."

Axel blinked. Wait... What? So he just confessed and this is what happens?

Glaring blue orbs burned holes through Axel's skull as Roxas's old "get the hell away from me" expression reappeared, more intense than ever. He really screwed up. Now not only did Roxas _hate_ him, he _detested_ him. He would never even be able to be _friends_ with him.

He really messed up...

xXx

Roxas stumbled across the gym, not really paying attention to the wary glances being sent by the other student council members. He could hardly focus on the growing noise outside the school doors, complaining about their refusal to open the doors.

"Uhm, Roxas, I think we should let them in now..." Kairi said as she tapped his shoulder lightly. "It's time."

That's right. It's time to let boys be bought and sold, and their buyers have a night of fun. Whoop-dee-friggin' doo. So who was going to buy him now? ...That's not really the question he should be asking now, was it? No, it was more like, 'what happens from here?'

If he really looked back at the past few weeks, his life had taken a drastic turn. It was almost insane how fast things had changed. And with every change, _he_ was always there to make things better... or worse, depending, but still, he was there. He could almost say that everything happened to him so he could really _know_ _him_- just to be _close _to him...

Roxas fumbled with the school's mass of keys and finally found the right one, though still lost in his jumbled thoughts and outrageous theories.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora grinned as he pushed his way through the throngs of girls trying to get in first. The brunette frowned when his brother simply stood in the midst of the rushing students, keys still in hand and eyes still glazed over. Sora waved a hand in front of his eyes, only to receive a blank stare. "Roxas?"

"Hi Sora." That has got to be the most depressing voice Sora has ever heard. It was dull, flat, and completely monotonous. It sounded like a very good computerized synthetic voice. If that's what Roxas was going for, he was amazing, if not... Something was seriously wrong.

The boy shook Roxas's shoulders, eyes wide and worried. "Roxas! What's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Sora cried, spitting out questions a mile a minute.

He stopped only when a hand placed itself on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Riku shook his head as he frowned at his boyfriend's attempt to snap his brother out of his daze. "Leave him be for a while..."

Roxas's eyes followed the voice and waited to hear Riku's explanation for his current state.

"Why? What happened?" Sora placed his hands back to his sides wistfully, a frown playing at his lips.

Riku cast a cautious glance toward Roxas before bending over and whispering in Sora's ear, "Axel."

He hadn't meant to, but as the name registered into his brain, Roxas's hand twitched slightly. He hadn't seen the older boy since the incident; he assumed he went home. Maybe decided to run away for all he knew. Not like he'd want to participate in the auction now. Not anymore.

The other two boys left his side as he continued to stare at the empty space where Riku was previously standing.

Roxas blinked, his eyes focusing a bit. "Was I wrong?" He frowned. The keys were dropped easily into his baggy pants as he made his way back into the gym and into the locker rooms. Axel would have to wait.

The auction would begin soon.

xXx

"It's the freshmen first, right?" Sora asked, flipping through the "Heartless" pamphlet for the auction. He sat on the locker bench, a leg on either side and wearing only his pair of boxers and a headband to keep his hair out of his face. "So it goes by grade..."

The auction began at 5, each grade getting an hour for to complete their auction. That meant that Sora and the other juniors would go up at 7, while Roxas and the others went at 8.

Roxas had to wait 3 more hours.

All the volunteers were packed in the boy's locker room, changing into their respective outfits, adorning their own theme. Many went for sleek and stylish, while a few tried their hand at cute and cuddly.

Sora's outfit was -you guessed it- cute and cuddly. The brunette donned a pair of big, fluffy white rabbit ears that swayed whenever he turned his head and a similarly white and blue get-up, complete wih white gloves, a blue vest with a hanging antique pocket watch and plaid shorts.

Riku liked his tall, dark and mysterious look that he was constantly associated with. He took the liberty of cosplaying as Sherlock Holmes, magnifying glass in hand and old English attire completing his facade.

Roxas had no idea what theme he wanted so he let Sora decide. Perhaps he should have asked someone else. With his brother's insistence, Roxas was dressed in a royal blue prince outfit. He even had an intimidating plastic sword tied at his waist for emphasis. ...Definitely should have asked someone else.

Last Roxas had heard of Axel, he was saying something about wolves and grandmothers. Roxas didn't care to listen much since he was still brooding about giving in to Axel's request and all, but now he was curious.

The princely blond flipped his hair out of his face as he took a quick peek at the excited audience from behind the locker doors. Just as he had thought, every person was dressed in their own costume, whether if it was a cosplay outfit or simply a mask to shield their face, but not a single student looked like their usual self.

Roxas didn't know whether to be thankful or curse because of it, but all the same, he retreated back into the changing room, frowning at the absence of his redhead.

He still had 3 hours.

xXx

It was the juniors' turns. The other grade level participants retreated into the crowd to observe their upperclassmen and how well they'd perform. Roxas recognized many of the boys, but he only really paid attention to the ones he was actually friends with.

He stood beside Riku and managed a sly grin as the silver-haired boy tilted his hat to further cover his face when Sora's cheery figure popped out from the red curtains.

Sweet music played from the speakers on either side of the stage as Sora skipped around. Then, out of the blue, his pocket watch dropped from its perch within his vest pocket. He didn't seem to mind it much, but once he managed a glance at the time, he suddenly shot up in shock, a hand pressed against the side of his head in horror. He was suddenly turning his head left and right and jumping up and down frantically. Sora suddenly raced down the catwalk, only to trip halfway through, the pocket watch flying to the end of the wooden platform.

With his face slightly lifted from the ground, Sora pulled out a white picket fence sign saying, "_I'm late! I'm late!" _His horrified expression suddenly twisted into a sweet, yet somewhat bitter smile as he flipped the picket sign and sat up, crossing his legs. The arm holding the sign was propped up against his knee while his other hand was laid casually on its own respective knee.

The new words painted on the sign were, "_But I don't mind... As long as you give me some of __your__ time."_

A few of the girls giggled as they argued on how much they would put together for Sora. The first bid came up as a loud shout of "$50!" Within minutes, the amount had gone well beyond triple the price, ranging from $500 to a good $750.

The bidding for the happy bunny came to an end when a gruff "$2,000" echoed in the gym, the only sound being Sora's theme song for the evening. No one moved. The auctioneer (being Demyx) cleared his throat into the mic to end the awkward silence and announced the winner as "Sherlock Holmes."

Roxas turned his head toward Riku, eyes wide and practically popping out of their sockets. "T-Two... _thousand_?" He choked out in disbelief.

Riku hid his face even more with his hat, catching Sora's more than just cute wink in his direction just in the nick of time. Now he sincerely wished he went with that batman outfit instead... At least the mask would have covered his face...

Roxas shook his head.

So far, Sora had the highest price with a shocking 2,000. Second was some cute freshman with a face that screamed "I'm a cutie." He had a good $630. After that, the prices dwindled so low that they weren't even worth mentioning.

Roxas's lips drew into a thin line across his mouth. How much would he sell for? ...Who would buy him if not-

The boy stopped himself and drew in a deep breath. He had one more hour.

**xXx**

**TA: Soo this chapter's a bit sadder than the other ones... No, actually, this might actually be the only sad chapter. LoL! Things'll get better though. They always do, don't they?**

**Sorry this one was a bit late... I'll be sure to update soon though! We're well on our way to the end of this story! :( Let's savor every chapter then, yeah? :)**


	9. The Price We'd Pay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Say It Isn't So!**

**Chapter 9: The Price We'd Pay**

**xXx**

By all means, Roxas should have been in the locker room waiting for his turn, but he couldn't help but catch the fact that Axel would be up before him. So, without really thinking about it, he found a seat right beside Sora, hiding himself in a black cloak with the hood up. Other than Sora, who could spot Roxas in a chicken costume, nobody could tell that the hooded boy was Roxas.

He'd hoped that would be the case.

"How much money did you bring Sora?" Roxas inquired, noticing the boy's death grip on his wallet.

The brunette snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't care how much it is. I _swear_ if it's the last thing _I do_, I will be Riku's top bidder." He gave his brother a wide grin and smacked his shoulder. "What're _you_ doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be inside, waiting? And... what's with the creepy stalker look, huh?"

"I don't want anyone to know it's me." Roxas stated flatly, watching the current boy strut his stuff, earning a couple of hundreds and flying phone numbers.

"Yeah, I can tell that much." Sora turned his attention back to the show, sitting casually in his seat until his boyfriend's turn came up. "How much did you bring?"

Roxas's eyes darted to Sora, somewhat dangerously. "I'm not buying anyone." He snapped, suddenly getting tense in his seat.

Not buying it, Sora smirked at his brother in an all-knowing fashion. "How much?"

The blond twisted his head in the opposite direction silently, then, without much warning, he stalked off, away from Sora and the crowd of buyers. Hah! Like he would buy someone. The thought of it was just... _preposterous!_

Roxas gulped.

Tension filled music faded into the room, a single spotlight at the base of the stage being the only source of light. There, in his tall, English outfit was a charming Riku. His back was turned to the crowd, but they could all see the magnifying glass caught between his fingers, played around like a toy. He gave the crowd a smirk of superiority, then taking his time walking down the catwalk.

Before the historian even reached the end of his walk, high numbers had already rolled off many girls' tongues. The highest so far was a $2,000, but Roxas could have sworn he hadn't yet heard his brother's voice in the mix. How long was he going to wait?

The auctioneer began to do the count off, repeating the number 900 once, twice, then...

"$3,000!"

There it was. A large bunny jumping onto his seat waving his arms and a wad of cash in his hands, screaming for Riku. It was funny how Roxas couldn't remember being related to him at that moment.

"SOLD! For $3,000!" Came the booming voice on the speakers. "Good job, Sora!" Demyx laughed onto the mic, congratulating the cheerful bunny. "Okay, it seems as though our boys like fairytales because here comes a familiar character." There was some shuffling of papers, then, "Give it up fooorrr... Little Red Riding Hood?- I THOUGHT WE WERE ONLY DOING GUYS, WTF- ...Oohhhhhh, okay then, nevermind."

The crowd winced at Demyx's sudden outburst but calmed when he himself lowered his voice.

"Sorry about that guys." He cleared his throat and began once again. "Nobody leave. This _is_ a guy. You'll be _sorely_ disappointed if you do! Alright, so, here's _Red_."

'_How suave,_' Roxas noted in amusement, taking his place at the back of the gym. Leave it to Axel to come up with something that gave him away right at the get-go. The blonde leaned against the wall, his foot propped up against it and his arms crossed. '_Give me a good show, Axel.'_

It was rather cold of him to think such a thing, he'd admit, but anything else seemed... wrong or out of place.

A bouncy tune skipped around the gym, flying from one speaker to the next until a figure in a red hood appeared on the stage. They were rather tall, so clearly they were a male, but they just stood so still on the stage that the tune almost didn't fit.

It seems the figure had the same idea. With a snap of their fingers, the melody shifted into a low, almost ominous theme. They glided easily down the catwalk, capturing the crowd in an awed silence. Not a single bid was placed... not yet.

The red-hooded boy stopped about a foot from the end of the catwalk, the intense song behind them increasing in volume. In one loud, seemingly heart-stopping roar, the figure threw their hood off.

Layers of red hair were revealed in their beautiful spikes, cascading in several tiers. On his face was a well-suited grin, a wolfish kind that hinted at his predator-like nature. He licked his lips seductively, pressing a finger to his lips to further capture his "prey." Axel undid the tie around his neck, releasing the hood from his shoulders to feather down onto the stage floor.

It was only then that many realized his true outfit. Red ears, obscurely hidden beneath his hair poked out from the top of his head at an angle different from his actual spikes of hair. A matching red and black tail jutted out from his back also, completing the facade.

The music had already died down, but no one seemed to notice. Axel just needed to say something, do something, _anything_ and he'd have the whole crowd right where he wanted them.

"_Woof."_ He mimicked in a low, provocative whisper, which sounded clear as day, even from where Roxas stood.

A flurry of numbers were bombarded on the redheaded president, already starting off at the 4-digit mark. Honestly now, where did these kids get their money?

Roxas spotted a few credit cards raised in the air, screaming numbers around 3,000 to 5,000 and things like having the "platinum" or "gold" membership. ...Ah, that explains it.

The blond inhaled a few shallow breaths. He waited. He had less than 5 minutes now. The final number would sound off soon. How much dough would Axel rake in? How much would some poor fool pay to have that fool of a wolf in their possession? ...He gulped again.

"-$4,500, going once! Going twice! S-"

"_$6,000!"_

xXx

Roxas raced out of the gym, casting aside his black cloak and tossing it into a few nearby bushes, his redemption ticket in hand. Ahhhhhh! Did he really just do that? No, there's no way... But then...

He looked down at the ticket in his hand and stuffed it into his pocket. He did. He really just did that.

Roxas burst through the locker doors panting, out of breath and wheezing. It was his turn next, but not like he could really focus on that anymore. He tried desperately to hone down his breathing behind the red curtains, slowing it down to easy, shallow breaths.

He pressed his hand against his pocket, a puzzled expression on his face. It was just... one of those moments, a spur of the moment kind of thing.

_"Give it up for Prince, yes, girls, Prince! ...Roxas!"_

xXx

"Way to go Roxas! $10,000? That's crazy!" One of the other senior boys commented in amazement.

Roxas managed a smile. "Yeah... I guess so." He should be happy. He had the highest price among all the volunteers, Axel included. It was just... He was bought by someone he didn't know. He had expecting Axel, or at least a red-hooded person to buy him, but, the person that blew all others away was hidden in a similar black cloak to the one he was wearing, just more fitted to their figure. They, too, had their hood raised so their face went unseen.

Was he being too selfish? He just wasn't sure... No, if he really thought about it, he is selfish. He denied Axel's love, yet expected to see him out there in the crowd, waiting for him. Selfish indeed.

"Heeeyyyy," Sora chimed in, nudging Roxas with his elbow and raising his eyebrows up and down in an insinuating manner, "Looks like you get 10%, huh? Of that whopping $10,000! Lucky!"

Roxas struggled to put up a smile. "Yeah, lucky."

Noticing the disappointment in his voice, Sora changed the subject, "So, uh, what happened to that cloak of yours?" Jokingly, he added, "Didn't think short, dark and mysterious worked for ya, huh?"

The blond rolled his eyes as he pulled out his cloak from his black bag, in it contained both out-of-character outfits worn for the day. He was back in his usual baggy clothes and checkered accessories as he, Riku and his brother walked along the school hallways, watching a many of the students take their leave for the night. The auction had ended with the teachers, yeah, the _teachers_.

The teacher volunteers (more like victims since they were blackmailed and threatened with loss of job) were mainly Cloud and Leon, who earned quite a bit themselves, getting a large sum of 25K, though the lady (pretty sure it was a stranger here, not a teacher or a student) assured them that there'd be more where that came from so... The grand total probably shouldn't be allowed for a school auction...

"What am I going to tell Mom?" Roxas groaned, tossing his bag onto a bench, where he took his seat. "'Sorry, we can't rebuild our house because I stole your credit card and bought a teenage boy for $6,000?'"

Sora sat beside him and shrugged with a glum grin on his face. "At least you didn't use the money from your college savings."

"Sora," Roxas gave him that 'I-knew-I-should-have-been-the-eldest' look, "I spent _twice _as much as you."

"He's got a point." Riku chimed in with a grin. "Y'know, though, I always thought that Axel would-" The silver-haired boy halted his sentence with a loud cry of pain, suddenly dropping to the floor and clinging onto his shin. He gave Sora a glare and shut his mouth tightly, refusing to curse at the boy or his aching appendage.

Roxas inhaled shakily. "Nah, it's fine. I didn't expect him to anyway."

A red ribbon passed swiftly through Roxas's peripheral vision. Axel. No way could he ever mistake that walk, that sway of his body or the aura of greatness (he never saw until recently).

He decided immediately that _something_ had to be done. But... what? His eyes drifted onto his bag, where, coincidentally, a piece of the black fabric from his cloak poked out of. His hand instinctively went for the redemption ticket in his pocket. If _Roxas_ couldn't even hope to talk to Axel, then...

Roxas gave his brother and his boyfriend a quick glance before jumping to his feet. "I'll be right back." He exclaimed, partially slurring his sentence as he was suddenly a black and blond blur in the night.

The night was just beginning.

**xXx**

**TA: So, this chapter's been cut somewhat short, I don't know if anyone's noticed. XD The reason for that is because my life's been pretty busy right now and I wasn't done with this chapter yet, but I just HAD to post something for this day. I was going to update earlier this day, but a certain chain of events prevented me from doing so... Anyway, to one and all...**

**HAPPY AKUROKU DAY 2010~! :)**

**Anyone else notice that there was a HUGE amount of updates today? XP Fans 'till the end right?- AHHHH SO BEFORE IT STRIKES 12 AND IT'S NO LONGER AUGUST 13... BYE BYE~! I will update again soon to make up for this short chapter. DDD: I PROMISE.  
**


	10. Dangerous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Say It Isn't So!**

**Chapter 10: Dangerous**

**xXx**

Let it be known that Roxas had no idea what he was doing, what he wanted to do or what he even _hoped_ would happen. He threw the cloak around his shoulders and the only thing that really identified him as Roxas were his pair of 3-inch prince boots, and even that was hardly a giveaway. He zipped up the black as night fabric, situated the hood just right and, as if persuading him to continue, felt the redemption ticket stuck inside his pocket.

It egged him on, urged him on and screamed like a bubbly cheerleader to go on.

He could spot that head of hair and ears from where he sat with Sora and Riku and it didn't take him long before he could spot the redhead again, despite his momentary disappearance into the shadows. Now completely clad in black and looking like a shorter version of the grim reaper sans scythe, he followed him down the school courtyard and towards the school entrance.

The amount of people in the school had dwindled to about twenty or so. All of which remained locked up in the gym or lingered in the area in front of it. He could see them all from where he cast constant glances over his shoulder, none of them making a move toward the entrance, all caught up in their own little conversations and winnings. At the very least, he was sure he'd be alone with Axel, but what happened from there was still a mystery.

The redhead seemingly quickened his pace, probably catching on to the second set of footsteps trailing after him. He speed-walked past those prison-like double doors into the school and so nearly dashed out onto the empty street if not for the grip suddenly pulling him back.

Axel was shoved hard and rough against the school wall beside those very same double doors. He uttered a low grunt, but not much else. His head had met the wall with a loud thunk and the stars he was seeing surely weren't normal. So all he did was grunt and stare at the hidden face beneath the hood.

He wanted to flatter himself and say that it was Roxas. Of course, that couldn't be right. He knew Roxas. He knew how tall Roxas was compared to him and this person was taller than his Roxas. If he had to make a guess... maybe 3 inches, give or take. He couldn't tell by the build because the cloak was loose around all the areas that would have been inspected for Roxas-points and not like his hands gave it away either since they were, afterall, covered with warm leather gloves.

Said gloved hands had captured Axel's wrists and pinned them against the wall. Truth be told, he could have shoved the boy off, shoved him into the street, _anything_ to get out of this funny little situation, but he couldn't. Why? Because somehow, during Axel's initial shock to the head, the cloaked boy had pulled out a redemption ticket. A ticket with his name on it.

He belonged to this boy, whether he liked it or not. ...In all actuality, he wasn't even quite sure if it _was_ a boy. Maybe it was a girl. He didn't know. Couldn't tell. He just kinda wished he had a Roxas to hold instead. But then again, when wasn't he wishing that?

"S-So... you're the one who bought me huh?" He made an attempt to regain that wolfish composure from stage, but it wasn't working out too well. His voice cracked and he was still a little bit dizzy, not to mention him being on the wrong end of aggression.

Roxas nodded and only flicked the ticket between their faces again, never saying anything to reveal himself.

"So, uh... what is it that you want?" Axel asked, a bit perplexed as to why he was still pushed up against the wall.

The boy stuffed the ticket back into his pocket and patting it down to make sure it was secure in hiding. He faced Axel, only his lips coming into light beneath the school lamps and moonlight. From Axel's point of view, it seemed like the boy wanted a kiss, but he couldn't be sure. Perhaps it was just because he could only see the boy's lips that he thought that, but... well... if he had wanted something else, Axel didn't give him the chance to protest.

He didn't know what drove him to do it. It was just some reflex, some natural attraction that forced him to dip down and capture the boy's lips in one fell swoop. It felt natural; it felt _right_; and, somewhere at the pit of his stomach, he felt like he was going to hurl. He felt sick because it so _wrong_. This wasn't Roxas. This wasn't who he wanted. But what... _What was he doing?_

His lips moved on their own. His arms moved on their own. His whole body just acted like some kind of remote controlled mechanism driving him to continue, and continue he did. Axel switched their positions, slipping out from under the boy's grasp and onto him, pushing his "owner" up against the wall instead. He took control of the situation, but only... he didn't want to.

Roxas had lost himself. He was lost and was found all at the same time. It was a strange experience really. He could only explain it as mind blowing. Mind blowingly _sweet_. Sweet because Axel tasted like the chocolates his fans gave him and sweet because he couldn't think of any other word in his frazzled mind to explain the sensation traveling from his lips to his burned out brain.

He was trapped beneath Axel, who had turned the tables and now locked him in place with a death grip to his wrists. What a sight they were. A somewhat short boy cloaked in black, trapped beneath a redheaded wolf, who ate at his lips hungrily, who pressed against him hastily, who so nearly lost his own self along the way. He wasn't sure if it was because of the image of the moon behind Axel's wolfened head or if it was just his costume in general, but between their kisses, between their soft little mumbles and whispers, a low hybrid of a growl and a howl emitted from the back of Axel's throat, and that barely noticeable guttural sound had caused Roxas to swallow what little sanity he had left.

Axel wasn't sure what it was. It was just some noise that flew out of his mouth. He hadn't intended for it, but apparently, it had had some effect on his disguised partner. His eyes went half-lidded so he was multitasking with enjoying himself in the kiss and watching the boy beneath him. The boy had tensed for a split second before throwing off Axel's grip on his wrist and entwining his fingers through his red spikes, pushing their lips closer, their heads closer and their bodies overall _closer_.

He let out another estranged sound as the warmth of the boy passed onto him through the black cloak, contrasting against its icy cold metal zippers. He didn't deny the boy the contact they both so desired at this point. He just continued with his kisses, that never seemed to end. They were caught within each other, tangled together in front of the school doors, beneath that full, full moon.

Axel, like Roxas, had lost himself. Neither could really control what they were doing at this point. They just felt like they needed to continue.

But that feeling at the pit of Axel's stomach never really left. It was just sitting there, agonizing over the whole situation and churned and swirled within him that it was more mind racking than sickening. He'd finally pinpointed the name of this swirling mass of disgust. It was guilt. There it was, sloshing around at his center, hating him for every kiss, every sound passed between him and the person-that-wasn't-Roxas.

But even as he knew this. He couldn't stop. He just _couldn't stop_. There was something driving him forward and he was sure as hell it wasn't himself. Only to further prove his point, this _one _moan escaped his lips with a word, a _name _that certainly wasn't meant for the one in front of him. Though he wished it was.

"_Roxas...!"_

xXx

Ohhhh dear, oh dear, dear, dear. What had happened you ask? Well, the moment Roxas thought his identity was found out, he froze on the spot, pushed Axel away like a robot and dashed out onto the street, only just barely avoiding the oncoming cars. He had confronted him without a word and he left without a word, leaving Axel dumbfounded and somewhat hot during that breezy night.

He wasn't quite sure what happened to his wolfish fiend after that. He just ran on home, well, Axel's home to be exact, threw off his cloak, folded it neatly and hid it underneath his pillow with precision. Not a single piece of black poked out from beneath that white fluffy mass, and that's how he wanted to keep it.

Roxas completed his nightly routine of changing his clothes, brushing his teeth and avoiding Axel's hostile dog, only this time, he was a bit numb. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He didn't know if Axel knew. He didn't know if Axel was just picturing him beneath that hood or if he really saw him. He didn't know. And actually, he didn't want to know. At least, not yet.

So Roxas climbed up the ladder for his bed, all the while wondering where Axel was since he hadn't returned yet and it'd already been well over 20 minutes since they parted. With Axel being his last thought, he drifted on into sleep. Sleep, sleep, sleep. Slept until morning claimed him and asked him to face reality in this sweet yet torturous voice.

See, there was this little habit Axel had. It started the first night Roxas had slept over. This is how it went.

Roxas would go to bed alone. He would fall asleep alone. He never woke up alone.

There was always this scrawny form lying next to him in a bundle of red hair and tacky Tigger pj's for him to wake up to. He'd either find himself suffocating within Axel's hair or he'd be greeted warmly, or teasingly, whichever, by an all too Axel-like Tigger still-picture on his blue flannel. Tigger would make fun of him. Say that Axel liked to jump. That's why they were friends. And that's why he was up there... because Axel jumped too high and landed on the bed with Roxas.

Then again, that could have been his half-asleep state talking to him and forcing him to believe that the many Tigger pictures on Axel's pajama pants were laughing at him because he was this grumpy blond with a redhead attached to his hip. Now wasn't that just the best thing ever? Hah.

Whatever it was he expected to find that morning... wasn't there. No Axel. No taunting Tiggers to poke fun at him. Not even a strand of red hair on his bed.

He took the initiative to peer down below him where a sleeping Axel lay. It was kind of strange now that he thought about it, waking up to a sleeping Axel without a Roxas. It almost, and I emphasize almost, seemed wrong and out of place. Then Roxas glanced at his pillow. The cloak was still well hidden and undisturbed in its hiding. It really got Roxas to thinking that maybe... Axel never came up that night. And that sort of... hurt, in a weird and twisted way.

So Roxas did the only thing he knew how to do on an early Saturday morning.

He went back to sleep.

xXx

The tension hung thick that morning during breakfast. It was just Reno, Axel and Roxas. And then it was just Axel and Roxas because Reno had to answer to every beck and call his girlfriend texted him in the morning. See, now, if tension were a _steak_ and it was in that kitchen, it'd be a huge, fat steak with juices flowing out. The kind that every self-respecting meat eater would drool for. It would be thick and cooked well-done and it'd be ten times the size they sell at those high-class steakhouses. This was the steak of _all steaks_.

So you can imagine what that morning was like. Imagine eating a bowl of cereal with this kind of steak- _tension_ hanging above your head, so thick that you felt that you'd rather drown yourself in your less than appealing bowl of now soggy cereal bits and colored milk. This was how Roxas felt. This was how _Axel_ felt.

It was just too... _awkward_.

"I'm going out," Roxas mumbled, picking up his untouched breakfast and placing it beside the sink for later cleaning, "See ya." He made a hasty dash towards the front door nearly tripping over that devil-dog Axel loved so much, earning himself a toothy snarl before he collided with the door.

"Wait a minute, Roxas!" Axel's chair made an annoying screech across the linoleum floor as he stood up, rushing to the door before Roxas had a chance to swing it open. The tall redhead wedged himself between Roxas, the door and the living room couch, which was placed directly beside the door. He leaned his whole weight against the door, practically challenging Roxas to open it now. "Can... Can we talk?"

Heat stretched across Roxas's face from cheek to cheek embarrassingly as he flinched at the sudden change in proximity between them. "Wh-What about?" Several hundred thoughts were flashing through his brain. What was it? Did Axel want to confess again? Did he _know?_ Did he figure out it was him? What? What? _What?_

"I..." Tired green eyes shifted away from Roxas's general direction and towards the white door, taking note of Roxas's lingering hold on its knob. "I'll see you later." He pulled himself away from the doorway and walked back to the table, eyes glued to the ground and shoulders hanging somewhat low.

All he had to do now was open the door and run out. That's all he had to do. ...But he couldn't. He couldn't leave Axel like this. He didn't _want_ to leave Axel like this. He didn't know why the older boy seemed so depressed, but he just wanted to... not leave him alone. He actually wanted, just for today... have Axel attached to his hip. He just had to ask, but his hand was already itching to turn the door.

"Axel...?"

Axel turned around, looking somewhat hopeful as his eyes met Roxas's. "Yes?" He added, "Roxas?"

There was something in the way he said his name. Something in the way he breathed it so happily. It just sent chills, sweet and tingling chills that brought bumps on his skin. It would be a lie to say that he didn't want to hear it again- Axel call him. His name. But not just like that. Like... _that_.

"_Roxas...!"_

Roxas's face heated up quickly as the memory reached a physical symptom and suddenly, it almost felt okay to leave Axel here; it was okay to run out because if he didn't, he wasn't sure if he'd pass out or attack the other boy. Either possibility was, well... possible.

"N-Nothing! Nevermind! I'll see you!" He wanted to say. He _wanted_ to say, but that's not what came out. What really came out was, "D-do you want to go out with me today? I-I mean, it's not like I really want you to go, I just... well, do you wanttoornot?" If his face could turn any redder, it'd be the color of that fiery head. Hell, his whole head could be called a sunset with his spikey blond hair and his reddened face. Roxas, the sun. Isn't that just a knee slapper?

Axel's eyes lit up as if he'd just been told he won the lottery and nodded furiously. "Yeah! Of course I'll go!" He exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his body in all his joy. Then, as if lightning had struck him, his face almost looked horror-stricken. "But... Are you alright with me tagging along? You don't think it might be..." Now, Roxas didn't know if Axel was flattering himself or thought that maybe that was the only decent descriptive word the redhead could come up with, but whatever it was, he certainly wasn't threatened by it. "...I don't know... _dangerous?"_

Roxas nearly snorted as the word properly registered into his brain. Dangerous? He ate danger for _breakfast_. I mean, have you ever _seen_ Axel cook? No? Well, it's horrible. It's like trying to down remnants from yesterday's garbage collection. But, other than that, what? Did he think that feat last night wasn't dangerous? Did he think that kiss wasn't dangerous?

"Oh please." Roxas rolled his eyes, gaining some of his dignity back. "You're no threat to me."

In the back of Axel's head, a wolf with red fur and green eyes smiled a toothy grin, baring its sharp whites as it let out a somewhat sinister laugh. This metaphorical wolf in Axel's head only grinned and shook its head at the innocent blond, turning around to conceal itself in the darkness... but just for a little while. It's a little early for the wolf to come out again, right? Until the next night, hm? Yes, that sounded nice. Another moonlit kiss, yes, and this wolf wanted it... Because this little wolf knew something Axel didn't.

This wolf relied on the forgotten senses, the old skill; it still possessed those skills of ancients. It could sense by touch, by smell, while Axel used only his blinded eyes. Its skills were much sharper, keener and in all senses, _better_ than Axel's. In truth, Axel, too, possessed these skills because the wolf was him. He just didn't know it, but the wolf whispered to him. He whispered to him the truth, and still, Axel ignored it because it was just a small, tiny voice in the back of his head.

And before it disappeared into the dark, hidden areas of Axel's mind, it let out a howl, telling his more conscious self, "_We'll see who's dangerous. Yes, we'll certainly see."_

"Where exactly were you going to head off to, Roxas?" Axel questioned, meaning their destination, but his hazy-eyed partner didn't seem to think so.

"Somewhere dangerous." Axel gave the boy a questioning look, but didn't push the subject and simply walked side by side next to Roxas, all too happy to be there. Somewhere dangerous. Somehow... He really liked that answer.

Axel, Roxas and the wolf all gave a grin. Yes, they were all going somewhere dangerous.

**xXx**

**TA: Okay, so when I said "soon," I meant, a lot sooner than this. Honest. I really meant to put up this chapter earlier, I just... A lot of things are happening lately, all right after the other and they're not exactly **_**happy**_**. So that's why this chapter seems a bit more detailed and dramatic because I tend to write more poetic/epically, if I may be so bold, when I'm going through teenage drama. LOL Soooo... Yeah.**

**A little head's up here to my ever faithful readers. The next chapter will come on time. Exactly next week, as usual. But the chapters after that... not so sure since school's starting up soon and that means a LOT less free time to write a chappie. D: So yeah. :) Thanks in advance for reviewing! Haha!**


	11. Sea Salt Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Say It Isn't So!**

**Chapter 11: Sea Salt Ice Cream**

**xXx**

_Train Station. 6 pm. Come alone._

On a general basis, Roxas might have suspected that it might have been some kind of stalker-ish text or maybe even a ransom note for his brother Sora. In reality, he already determined the sender to be his buyer, y'know, the _other_ cloaked man at the auction buying teenage boys for over 5k?

His cell number was released to his buyer for further contact and fulfillment of the agreement, as was necessary to get the desired results, but it still kind of creeped Roxas out. Getting text messages from some mystery man during the clear daylight hours of a Saturday afternoon while eating ice cream with Axel at a nearby coffee shop took some getting used to.

Roxas took a spoonful of his vanilla ice cream and shoved it into his mouth, wiping the metal spoon clean with his lips, the cold goodness melting in his mouth on contact.

"Roxas," Axel said from behind him, returning to his seat casually, "Where is it that you were going to go today? I doubt your plans were to have ice cream with me."

The blond blushed a bit, but that was partially from the oncoming brain freeze as he swallowed the lump of ice cream all in one go. "No, I was..." He gave Axel a sheepish grin before admitting, "I actually didn't have any plans today."

Neither said anything for a while, that awkward silence falling on them again.

"Listen, Roxas... about that incident-"

"Did you know that with every awkward silence, a gay baby is born?" Roxas blurted out randomly and strangely, almost appropriately. He laid down his spoon back into the bowl and poked at some stray strawberry that he had missed during his initial raid on it. "I mean, I'm sure there must be a lot now, I mean-"

"Roxas." Axel laughed as he interrupted Roxas's rambling. "Can I talk?"

Blue eyes shifted uneasily before he gave an allowing nod.

"Look, I..." Axel bit back a frown, putting up a smile instead. "I don't want to ruin anything that we have together. Be it a friendship or whatever. I just know that I can't lose you."

Roxas nearly snorted, but cut himself short. "Isn't that a bit too... _much?"_ He didn't know what else to say. When put in a situation like this, impressive vocabulary was the least of his worries. "There was nothing between us to begin with."

He could see Axel's hand give an involuntary twitch on the tablecloth, but then moved slightly to make the movement more natural. Axel raked a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. A tired sigh, telling Roxas that the matter had been bugging him since then.

"I... I don't think so, Roxas."

Roxas could feel another rambling session growing at the pit of his stomach, but he bit his lip and fought back the harsh words he knew would come pouring out once he opened his mouth. "Why? Why is it you think that?" He asked, keeping his phrases as simple and neutral as possible. He didn't want to hurt Axel any more than he already did... And he felt that if he denied him again, he'd be the one to hurt also.

"I don't know." Axel chuckled, his laughs more like a low rumble from his throat. It was uneven and not what he was used to. "I just feel like I have to have you in my life, one way or another."

He smiled softly at Roxas then, and evaded the blond's blank gaze.

"So, can we... Can we at least try to be friends?" The redhead picked up his spoon and started to swirl the white, gooey mess in the bowl, increasing the melting process as he did so. "Please, Roxas?"

Something was breaking. A little crack right in the center. Something was breaking.

"Friends?" A frown was pulling at Roxas's lips, tugging and willing itself to show. His eyes had narrowed on the redhead and his eyebrows furrowed in a stressed slant. "You want to be friends?"

Axel nodded, a smile on his lips and he looked so _hopeful_. Crick-crack. Something's breaking.

"What if I hurt you?"

"It doesn't matter. I just need to know that I can see you." Crickity-crackity, crick-crick, crack-crack. Something's a-breaking.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll be my friend." Criiiiick.

Roxas tore his eyes away from the pool of white and its lone red swimmer. "Sure, friends, then." Craaaaack.

Axel smiled brightly, teeth flashing and relief in his eyes. "Thank you, Roxas. Let's be friends forever, 'kay?"

The blond let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, whatever." He gave the redhead an uneasy glance and agreed. "Friends forever, Axel. You got it." They exchanged wide grins and returned their attention to their forgotten delicacies on the table, enjoying the little comfort gained from eating a large bowl of ice cream with its lovely assortment of fruit.

Roxas poked the strawberry again, only to watch it swim further and further away from his spoon. No matter how hard he tried, that determined little berry just wouldn't cooperate. It just drifted away and away until it reached the end of the bowl. Roxas tried again, but the strawberry only fell and swam again. He let out a sigh and concentrated on the "ice cream" instead.

Red just wasn't his color, nope. But look at it this way, at least _Axel's _heart didn't break. No. No, it didn't.

xXx

6pm.

Roxas was here. The train was here. His mystery man was... not here.

The blond let out a somewhat ferocious growl as he kicked a pole repeatedly. Not because he was angry, but because he was just bored. Bored out of his mind because he had been there since 5:50, waiting. It had only been ten minutes, but ten minutes can feel like an eternity when you've got nothing to do except kick a pole. Though it was rather entertaining...

"You're already here?"

Roxas stopped in mid swing, whirling around to face the same cloaked man from the auction. "You're late." He responded crossly.

"Well aren't you punctual." The man pulled his arm out of his sleeve and glanced at his watch. "I'm only 3 minutes late."

With a roll of his eyes, Roxas waved his hand in dismissal. "Whatever. So, after this date, the money will be deposited into the school's account. Thank you for your participation; it is greatly appreciated." He said in a monotonous voice, sounding oddly similar to a synthetic voice used for telemarketing purposes.

"You're just a great big bundle of fun, aren't you?" The man mused, approaching Roxas as he did so. He was tall, thin and from what Roxas could tell, well-built. He didn't seem like Axel, who could topple over at any second or get lost in the clouds because he was too busy thinking about odd things. This man was different. He wasn't like that airhead Axel at all. He carried himself, dare he say it, wonderfully.

"Look, I'm not in the best of moods right now, so, I'd like it a lot if we could just get this over and done with." Roxas stated, backing up as the stranger approached him. "I don't usually go on dates with strangers who hide their names and mask their faces."

He let out a loud laugh then, barking up a storm as if the wind had been knocked right out of him. Roxas couldn't figure out what was so funny, but he just kept up his I-want-to-leave facade, looking more cute than intimidating.

"Straightforward." The man said once he finished. "I like that." He leaned down toward Roxas so they were eye-level. "Tell me, Roxas, what's got you so worked up? Why the sour mood? Hm?"

Roxas turned his head, fixing his gaze on one of the many side windows on the train. "None of your business. So are we going to get on this train or not?"

The man pulled away and crossed his arms across his chest as if pondering something. Then he spoke up, "Lea."

"Excuse me?" Roxas asked, raising a brow.

"Call me Lea." The man said with amusement, probably enjoying Roxas's many expressions. "And for your information, yes, we will be getting on this train." He whipped out two train tickets, each for this specific train, heading to who-knows-where.

So, Roxas, decision time. You could... A, walk away and demand that you go on a date with this mystery person in a public area, B, decline this whole situation and lose a possible 10k donation to your school, or C, get on that train with a stranger that paid 10k for you at a school auction, risk the possibility of getting raped and killed on the train or after the train and _maybe_, just maybe, you can walk home with a minimum of scratches, bruises and loss of virginity... of course, that's if you live through it.

"Well? What're you waiting for? Nightfall? Let's go!" Roxas huffed, walking briskly toward one of the walkways into the train.

"Oohh... Choice C, I'm not sure I would approve of that, Roxas." The man mumbled under his breath once Roxas was far into the train and he was left alone on the platform to muse. He shook his head and stuffed the tickets into his pockets for later. "I'm not sure I approve of that at all."

xXx

The blond waited patiently as Lea talked to some ice cream vendor making his daily rounds. Their date was at an isolated, grassy hill that overlooked the sea surrounding the town. 'Sunset Hill' it was called, but seeing as they missed the sunset, they agreed on just sharing some ice cream and enjoying the view. Roxas could handle that. He needed some calming down time and what better way to calm down than on a hill with a great view, a stranger and an ice cream cone?

"Thank you," Roxas mumbled, accepting an ice cream cone from Lea. One large bowl of vanilla ice cream in the afternoon and now an ice cream cone at 6:30. Gosh, Roxas wasn't sure if he'd be able to sleep tonight. It didn't matter though. He needed all the comfort he could get. It wasn't everyday that-

Lea cleared his throat and leaned against the metal railing along the edge of the hill, taking his place beside Roxas. "Want to tell me why you're so upset?"

Roxas blinked. "What do you care?" He so nearly snapped.

"I care because I'm not paying 10k for a lousy, upset date." Roxas could just _hear_ the smirk growing on the man's lips as he continued his thought. "No matter how cute an upset Roxas is." Lea took a bite of his ice cream as if to hide his smugness.

The blond looked away in annoyance, giving his vanilla scoop a few tentative licks. "Sorry," was all he could muster. Things today just weren't happening the way he'd wanted. He wasn't even sure what he wanted anymore. "I just..." It wouldn't hurt to tell him, right? No, it couldn't... because Axel never mentioned a Lea. Then again, Axel never mentioned much at all... How well did he even know Axel?

"Roxas?" Lea asked, leaning down towards the blond almost worriedly.

Roxas shook his head. He tried to convince himself that if he told his stranger, nothing would come of it. He wouldn't gain anything, but he wouldn't lose anything either. This isn't Axel. This stranger probably didn't even know Axel. It couldn't hurt... Right?

"I..." Roxas began speaking in that "I've got a friend" voice that teenagers always use to describe situations that are usually about themselves yet use "a friend" because they don't want the other person to know the truth. "I've got a friend."

Lea shook a bit, probably holding back a burst of laughter, but kept his mouth shut and ushered Roxas to continue. To keep his mouth preoccupied, he shoved the ice cream into his mouth and kept it busy.

"And this friend has a friend, who confessed to him." Roxas's eye gave an involuntary twitch at the memory, but he continued anyway. "Ever since then, they've been really awkward around each other. And then the next day, that same friend who confessed to him, said, 'let's be friends forever.'" Yet another involuntary eye twitch. "And that friend doesn't know what to do except agree. He doesn't want to hurt his friend, but he also doesn't want to lead him on..."

"...And?" Lea piped up, shifting his ice cream onto his other hand.

"And what?"

"You don't sound like you're finished."

Roxas's mouth drew into a line. He wasn't sure how much he could release to the stranger without being too detailed and give everything away. "That friend... the first one... He doesn't really want to be friends with him. Actually, he doesn't want to be friends with him at all, because being friends would only hurt them."

Lea grew quiet, not adding anything or saying some smart remark. "...So...?" It was soft, hardly a whisper. "Why would he agree to being friends forever then?" His voice was hard, almost struggling to keep it even.

Roxas's blue eyes examined the shadowed features on Lea, trying to catch some bit of facial expression, but the night was working against him. "...He didn't want to hurt him."

"But wouldn't it be better to just say 'no' and move on if it's only going to hurt them both? If that friend of yours really didn't want to be friends then he should have said no... if he really didn't care, he should have said so. At least then, he wouldn't let him believe a lie." Roxas caught some kind of hitch in Lea's voice, but ignored it and assumed that maybe he had a similar experience.

"No, it's not like that." Roxas sighed. He licked a few stray drops of ice cream before it hit his hand and gazed up at the man solemnly. "See, that friend was sad. He was sad that they were only going to be 'friends.' He..." Roxas licked his lips, suddenly feeling uncomfortable telling the stranger his love problems. "He wasn't sure if he wanted to just be _friends_. I think... deep down, he wanted to be more than friends. I think..."

Lea didn't move. His ice cream dripped blue goo onto his gloves, but he didn't seem to care or mind. He kept his attention glued to Roxas.

"If given a second chance at that confession," Roxas began, "he would have accepted his friend's confession." Roxas smiled then, a soft, sad smile and turned his head up into the sky, pretending to examine the twinkling stars rather than fight the tears welling up at his eyes. "But... they're only friends now..." His blue eyes shone brightly as the water glossed them over and the lights drifting down on them reflected.

"Roxas..."

Roxas blinked. He wasn't sure if it was just because he was thinking about Axel or if he just noticed the similarity in their voice just then, but the way he said his name... It just... It sounded too much like Axel, that he suddenly tensed.

"You-"

Lea cut him off, tossing his ice cream onto the grass behind him and rushed in to plant a soft kiss on Roxas's lips, stopping him before he could utter another syllable. He ripped off his sticky gloves and cupped Roxas's cheek, pulling him close and refusing to let him go.

Roxas couldn't fight him off even if he wanted to. Thing was... he _didn't_ want to. There was something about that kiss that felt familiar to him, it felt _right_, and it felt wrong at the same time. It was incredible and sickening all at once, but he couldn't deny the pleasure in holding the hooded man. His chest was tightening up at odd places and his stomach knotted itself as he returned the man's kiss.

This wasn't Axel. This wasn't Axel.

Ohh, but it felt so natural to have this man. The sweet yet salty taste on his lips, the familiar movements in their kiss... he just couldn't deny it. Guilt was slowly riding towards him, and by all means, he should have pushed away, but... Gosh, how he _didn't_. He just closed his eyes and kept going, placing his arms instinctively around Lea's neck and intensifying the kiss.

Roxas opened his eyes and looked past Lea and onto the grass that surrounded them. And, before he closed his eyes again, he kissed Lea, reminding himself of the flavor of the discarded ice cream on the ground.

He's had this before. Sea salt ice cream. What a familiar taste it was.

**xXx**

**TA: Okay, so now they're **_**both**_** guilty for kissing strangers. D: What is wrong with these two? Ahhh well, we'll find out in the next week, right? :D And, hopefully, that chapter will be on time. D;**

**Just in case there are some people who haven't figured it out yet, Lea is Axel's real name. o.o; I mean... who didn't see that coming? It was either Lea or Ale... And who wants to be named **_**Ale?**_** ...No offense to anyone who has the name Ale. o.o; ...Cuz when I hear "Ale" I think alcohol... **

**ANYWAY, thanks for reviewing (and reading)! **


	12. A Funny Little Thing Called Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Say It Isn't So!**

**Chapter 12: A Funny Little Thing Called Fate**

**xXx**

A knock sounded at the front door of Riku's house as he and Sora watched some television talk show with a much too enthusiastic host and rather generic cast of players. There were cards, balloons and strange activities to keep them busy and entertained for a measly half hour until some poor fool gets suckered into getting a chance at a million dollars only to lose it only _after_ his fingertips had brushed right up against the dream.

"Was that the door?" Sora asked, popping some kind of unhealthy snack into his mouth, not all too interested in the door or the show.

Neither boy bothered to move from their lazy position on the couch, leaning against each other like a sack of pillows with sprinkled crumbs from their snacks. They didn't pry their eyes from the TV, but it's not as if they were actually paying attention to it.

Munch... Munch... Knock, Knock...

"Are you going to get that?" Sora questioned, looking up at his equally lazy partner, only to receive a bored expression in return. "Guess not..." The brunette, much to Riku's dismay, rose from his seat beside Riku and headed for the front door, but not before dusting off the many crumbs that had gathered on the folds of his clothes and grabbing a potato chip as a souvenir for the trip.

With chip in mouth, Sora opened the door, only to hear a piece of news he hadn't expected to hear for at least another month.

"Sora, I think I'm gay."

Sora cracked the chip in his mouth just to end the awkward silence falling upon him and his brother. He blinked a few times before stepping aside, and holding out his arm to usher Roxas in. "Come on in," was all he said before closing the door shut behind the troubled blond and feeling an odd grin pull at the corners of his mouth.

Riku peeked over the couch just in time to catch Roxas's hazed blue eyes stare off at the TV screen with the same unseeing expression. Behind him, he could see Sora trying to hide a smile, and he knew right then he shouldn't be involved. So he slouched in the couch a bit more, flipped through all of his channels at record timing only to stop at the same hideous show and stare some more, lowering the volume just enough so sound came off, but not loud enough to cover any voices, and "watched" the game show. He managed a slight smirk as he heard his president's name in the mix and understood, but of course, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

"And? And? What happened after you kissed him?" Sora asked, once Roxas let out the past two days in one big (and rather impressive) breathe for Sora, amazed at how his brother even managed to understand a word he was saying.

"Who? Axel or Lea?" Roxas asked as he buried his face in his arms and hid himself between them.

"Lea! Lea!" Sora chirped, eyes wide and, for the first time since his and Riku's last make out session, interested. The kid was just about ready to jump out of his seat if you just looked at him.

Roxas sighed, "Well, it was fine at first, but apparently, it looked like I was being molested unwillingly, so some passerby informed a police officer making his rounds to help me out..."

Sora snickered as Roxas's muffled words came out hatefully and embarrassingly. "That's a first... Two guys caught making out red-handed by a police officer. You're well on your way to losing your model student aura there, Roxas."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Once the cop left, I just told Lea I had to go and ran over here like there'd be no tomorrow," Roxas paused, "And _I so wish_ that there wouldn't be... I still have to go back to _Axel's house_ for the night."

The brunette couldn't help but let out a small, itty-bitty little giggle as his brother willed himself to further sink into the table, hoping to become one with the piece of furniture and never have to deal with such troubles ever again. With a gentle ruffle of his hair, Sora comforted his brother, patting his head and repeating the only piece of advice he could give until Roxas decided to talk to him properly, "It's OK Roxas, it's not as bad as you think!"

Of course, Sora _would_ think that. Afterall-

"Sora," Roxas pulled his head from his arms and stared at his brother, "you do know that I don't like Lea, but Axel, right?"

Sora blinked. The thought had never even crossed his mind. He knew, probably better than anyone, that of course Roxas would fall in love with Axel, because well... "OH! Yeah, yeah! Of course! I mean, it's pretty obvious."

"_It's obvious?"_ Roxas nearly screeched, eyes going wide and buggy as his head fell back onto his arms limply. He let out a frustrated groan, conjuring up some metaphorical cloud to thunder and storm above him.

"Th-That's not what I meant! I mean," Sora tried to cover up his mistake, waving his arms wildly as he continued to babble, "o-okay, here's what we do." He cleared his throat and spoke in an authoritative tone. "You go back to Axel and tell him you're head over heels-"

"_NO."_

"Why noooot?" Sora whined, pulling up his pouty face.

"No. Just... I can't." Roxas looked at Sora, his face red and hot. "That's too embarrassing... Besides, we're _friends_ now, remember?" The blond cringed slightly at the word and the context it was used, but immediately tried to shoo the expression away before Sora could catch it in full.

Sora rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the table, moving them accordingly as he spoke. "Look, if he bothered to confess to you, and then ask you to be friends instead, he probably just didn't want you to hate him or something. I'm sure that deep down, he still really likes you, Roxas!" Yep, Sora was sure. He was so sure he'd bet his entire life savings plus _Riku_ on it, and that was saying something.

With narrowed eyes, Roxas observed Sora suspiciously before slumping in his seat and frowning. "But... Lea..."

Understanding where his brother was going with it, Sora sighed. "It was a one-time thing, Roxas. You didn't mean to kiss Lea."

"No, I didn't mean to, but I _kept going_, which is infinitely much worse. Not to mention the fact that I _liked_ it."

"Not as much as kissing Axel riiiight?" Sora gave him a suggestive wink.

Roxas stayed silent.

"...Roxas, right?"

Blue eyes averted away from a similar pair.

"...Oh..."

"Yeah, 'oh.'"

xXx

Roxas glanced at his watch. 10:37 PM. He winced at the knowledge, hoping that Axel hadn't waited for him or anything. He had told the redhead he'd be home by 9 afterall. It was just one lie after another. Just when was he going to stop lying to all these guys?

The key shook slightly in his hands, giving him trouble when he tried to open the front door inconspicuously. The light was on, and Roxas hoped to all the deities in the heavens that it wasn't Axel. The lock gave a soft click and Roxas took a deep breath before pulling out the key and clutching the knob in his hand.

"Well, well, _well_."

Roxas gulped, being confronted by a familiar green, but not the green he loved. This green wasn't the one that pulled at his heartstrings and tormented every single day of his junior-senior life. No, the ones right now terrified him.

"If it isn't little Roxas."

His blue eyes sought escape from the piercing eyes, lowering their gaze to the floor and outlining their still shadows meticulously. "Reno." He whispered in acknowledgment, giving him a slight nod, but never budging from his post by the door. He was in trouble, he could tell. Axel being mad at him was understandable, but Reno? "What's... up?" Lame, he knew, but he didn't have anything else to say. Truth be told, he wanted to bolt out that door and go back running to his brother.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Reno asked, arms folded and glaring angrily at Roxas.

"10:45?" Roxas asked quietly, not wanting to upset the other boy any further.

"_Exactly_." Reno stated crossly, unfolding his arms and approaching Roxas. He was hovering over Roxas now, looming over him with an evil intent. "Now that was an excellent display of skill, and it seems as though you can tell time _expertly_." A thin arm was propped up against the doorframe, supporting him as he leaned down toward Roxas to become eye-level with him. "So would you care to tell me why you're an hour and 45 minutes late?"

"I lost track of time..." Roxas mumbled, suddenly finding a great interest with the hem of his shirt, fiddling with it between his fingers as he still refused to look up at Reno.

"And your phone? Why couldn't you have answered it? Or _called_ for that matter?"

Roxas froze. Ah. He had forgotten to put it back to its normal state after his escape from Lea. Now, his phone had a vibrate mode, but it was just as loud as his ringtone, so he set it to lights only, causing him to be oblivious to any sort of action his phone tried to tell him from its dark, hidden spot in his pants pocket.

"I... I forgot about it."

Reno let out a long breath, changing his position and moving over to the couch beside the door. He plopped himself on and rubbed his temples as he leaned back, arching in alignment with the couch, only to sigh again, just as deeply and tiredly as the first.

"Look, I'm not trying to make you feel bad." He gave Roxas a somewhat apologetic look, but traces of anger were still evident in his green-blue eyes. "It's just..." Another sigh. "I got hom about half an hour ago and found Axel freaking out, looking like he was about ready to go ballistic if he didn't do something."

The name caught Roxas's attention. So he sharpened his ears, making sure he caught every word.

"He said you weren't home yet, and you were supposed to be here over an hour ago." Roxas winced again, regretting the whole day even happened. "He said he called you about 10 times, but you didn't answer. You didn't call either, he said. He looked like a madman, ready to crack or something." Reno leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "After explaining it to me, he said, 'stay here and wait for him.' Then he ran out of the door like it was a matter of life or death."

Roxas's gut twisted and turned as he imagined the worried look on Axel's face. Way to make him feel even worse about the day. First he kisses a guy he just met, then realizing he was in love with Axel and now finding out he drove the redhead insane. He was starting to wonder if things would ever work out for him...

"I tried calling him earlier, but," Reno fished a bold red cell from his pocket, and Roxas recognized it to be Axel's, "he's lacking any instant communication at the moment. So now I have no idea where my _brother_ is, but I have the little munchkin he went nuts for." Reno placed the phone on the coffee table and scratched the back of his head in irritation. "So don't you dare leave-...Shit, Roxas? Oh damn it all..."

Roxas was already halfway down the block when he realized he had no idea where he was going. Not a single place came to mind and the horrible fact came at him harder than ever. He didn't know him. He knew a name, a place, a _title,_ but he never really knew _him_. It was like having a shadow, a terrible, awful, hateful shadow cast over him and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He halted at the next block, slowing his speedy start down to a slow jog, then a walk, then stopped altogether. Uneven pants escaped his lips, his eyes fixed on the road ahead... And then he hung his head low.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, not expecting any sort of reply in return. He repeated the phrase until it simply became a mantra, his voice cracking slightly as he imagine worst-case scenarios, the "what-ifs."

He could hear that cocky, self-proclaimed jerk's voice echoing in his head, calling him. First, it was just a statement, then a sweet call... All of a sudden, Axel's voice was shouting his name in exuberance. The image of his redhead throwing his arms in rejoice as Roxas admits to enjoying his company. A smile struggled against Roxas's habitual pout as he counted the memories they'd created in the past few weeks, of their whole junior/senior year.

He had so nearly gone through hell and back, turned homeless and was thrusted a year forward into his life, but if he recalled it all correctly, Axel was always there. Fate had brought them together, sometimes too close and sometimes too drastic, but it was undeniable that there was something pushing them together.

It wouldn't fail him now, right?

That hidden smile finally reached its pinnacle and suddenly, he couldn't hold back a widespread grin from his face.

"Nah, I lied." Roxas said in a relieved sigh, brushing his fingers through his hair. "I do know you." He made a sudden break down the street and, call it corny, but he ran where his heart told him to. He ran down streets he'd never seen before, turned corners and shortcuts he didn't know existed. He was running through town with only that red string of fate guiding him.

And then there he was.

Axel was, like Roxas, running in the exact direction of the other. "R-Roxas...!" Axel breathed, coming to a slow stop.

"S-Sorry!" Roxas panted, his chest heaving dramatically as he leaned against a store window. "I... I didn't realize I kept you waiting for so long."

Axel shook his head and smiled. "No. I'm just happy you're okay."

Yeah, Roxas admitted, he knew Axel, and at this point, he also knew for a fact he was in love with him. "Yeah. Same here." And Axel's eyes widened in surprise as a genuine Roxas smile pulled at the blond's lips.

**xXx**

**TA: Well this took a while now didn't it? XD Sorry it took so long. School started up and once that happens, I'm pretty much dead to the world. Sooo. I got a review for this a while back and was like "OH! I think I have half a chapter for that written already!" So I finished it up and here's what you get. :D Thanks for the reviews everyone! :)**


	13. Kissing Strangers in the Afternoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Say It Isn't So!**

**Chapter 13: Kissing Strangers in the Afternoon**

It was Monday morning. It was first period. It was yet another awkward day with Axel. Ever since the two had exchanged their "I'm happy you're okay" sentiments, it was all downhill from there. Roxas remembered his kiss with Lea. Axel remembered Roxas's confession to Lea. And then they both received a text message later in the night (while in separate rooms) that their cloaked buyers wanted to see them again. One last time before the transaction was through.

"H-Hey, uhm, Axel, I'll see you later alright? I have someone I need to meet." Roxas mumbled, fiddling with his backpack strap and looking away nervously.

"Uhm, yeah, sure, that's ok. I'll see you next class?" Axel gave him an equally nervous smile and scratched the back of his head. "Bye."

"Bye."

Roxas heaved a huge sigh of relief the moment he turned the corner, away from Axel's view and leaned against the wall, about ready to collapse in guilt. What was he doing meeting a guy he kissed and nearly sent to jail? What was he doing hiding from Axel the fact that he kissed a stranger and the fact that he actually liked him now? Roxas was doing a whole bunch of things wrong, but he didn't bother to change his direction. See, he figured, that after making enough wrong decisions, he'll finally stumble upon the right one. He's gotta, right?

Now, Roxas had to wonder who Lea really was. He had checked earlier in the morning for a student named Lea, but there wasn't a name in the database. From the build, Lea resembled a teenage boy, but sometimes he looked like an adult, but that couldn't be right because unauthorized adults wouldn't be let on campus during school hours and that's exactly the time when Lea asked to meet him.

"Room 809. Lunch time." Roxas mumbled as he recited last night's text message, walking hesitantly through the 800s hall of the school as he did so. What would he say to him? Was there anything he could say? Maybe he should just end ther little fantasy there... If it could even be considered as much. If anything, it was more or less actions based on a whim, fueled by teenage hormones and hearts in turmoil. Yeah. Nothing more to it.

Roxas twisted open the doorknob and peered in, immediately catching the bold black-clad stranger standing by the window, gazing out as if he'd expected Roxas to come bursting through there instead of the door.

"Uhm... Hey." The blond boy muttered, awkward in his greeting.

Lea didn't move. Roxas assumed he was angry.

"Listen, about last night. I didn't mean to lead you on. I just-"

"Stop right there." Lea held up a hand toward Roxas and refused to let him continue. "Let me speak first." Lea walked over to Roxas and stood in front of him. "I should be the one that's sorry. I was the one who started it. I'm sorry to have put you in such a situation."

Roxas blushed unwillingly. "D-Don't worry about it." It wasn't his first guy on guy kiss anyway. Besides, it also felt familiar, similar to his first one. It was kind of strange.

"I can't do that. I've decided that from here on out, I won't lie to myself or to you."

Roxas looked up at him, but still unable to catch any glimpse of his real face. He wondered if Lea was going to tell him his real name. He wondered if maybe he would pull back the hood and Roxas would recognize a familiar face. "What do you mean?"

"Today will be the last time I meet with you Roxas. You've fulfilled my request and more. From now on, please don't believe in the existence of Lea. Don't find me. Don't come looking for me." Roxas was at a loss. It's not like the two of them had really gotten close enough for Roxas to look for him anyway, but the way he said it made it seem like Lea was kind of important to him... despite how weird that sentiment was. "Tomorrow... No, maybe even later today. I'll come to you again, but not like this and I'll tell you the reason for my action last night."

Confused, and ultimately dumbfounded, Roxas tilted his head to the side with his eyebrows furrowed together. "Why can't you tell me now?"

Lea chuckled and Roxas drew an imaginary smile on that imaginary face that only he could have conjured. He kind of liked it. Strangely enough. "Because if I told you now, I won't have the courage to do this anymore." Lea leaned down, capturing Roxas's puzzled face and kissed him again. This time, it wasn't desperate. It wasn't a kiss initiated in the heat of the moment or for the comfort of the other.

Lea knew what he was doing, and if he was going to do this, he was going to do this right. He slipped his arm around Roxas's waist and brushed a few strands of hair away from his face with the other.

"Until the bell rings, stay with me. This is my final request." Lea breathed into Roxas's ear raggedly, his loss of air taking its toll on him.

Roxas nodded, subconsciously gripping onto Lea's cloak, as if he were afraid Lea was going to dart away from him at any moment. The real question was why he didn't want him to leave his side. He knew the guy for what? A maximum of two days? It didn't matter anymore. His lips tasted like Axel's and if he could only be the friends with the real thing, then he would make the most of this time, even if it were the last. _Especially_ if it were the last.

"H-How will I know its you later?" Roxas asked him, pressing his forehead against the other male's shoulder.

Lea chuckled as he twisted a lock of Roxas's hair around his finger."That'll be easy." Lea purred in a familiar predator-like voice. Roxas had a relapse for a moment, mixing the moment in with an all too recent moonlight kiss. His breathing hitched, his own brain forgetting how to function for the briefest of moments. Then Lea whispered into his ear one last time before capturing him in a ghostly kiss.

_"Remember this kiss."_

xxx

There was something wrong with him. Roxas knew he there was something wrong with him now. There was definitely something wrong. Maybe he was fickle. Maybe he was just a confused little teenage boy with his heart confusing north for south and east for west. He knew he wanted Axel more than anyone. His heart felt for Axel, and yet... At any given moment, Lea's kiss would come to mind, throwing Axel into the recesses of his mind and invading what little sanity Roxas had maintained after their kiss.

Was he falling in love with _Lea_ of all people?

"Earth to Roxas?" Axel asked, waving a hand in front of his face. The redhead felt awkward, wondering if Roxas was ignoring him for the sake of ignoring him or if he was ignoring him because there was something on his mind.

Roxas blink, slowly beginning to come back from his jumbled thoughts of teenage boy love. "What Axel?" He almost snapped, trying to hide the fact the he was just wondering if he was thinking of another guy instead of Axel... which was weird because it's not like they were going out.

His face burned red then as the thought seeped into his head. Ah, Axel didn't even know and Roxas was already reserving himself for him. Ah! Axel didn't even _know_.

"Sorry, you just looked like you were out of it... and I was saying something." Axel muttered, hurt by Roxas's unneeded glare. "Anyway, if you're going to be at this meeting, then _be here_."

Roxas flinched, remembering the reason why he was with Axel after school hours. He and Axel were gathered in a Student Council meeting in their building, ready to talk about the auction that had taken place the weekend before. "Sorry," Roxas apologized sincerely, knowing that this time he was at fault, "continue."

"So the auction went well, I think," Riku chimed in, hoping to extinguish the fire. "We got so much money, I'm not even sure a school's allowed to have that much..."

Namine snorted. Kind of out of place, but when it came to money, that girl was a fiend. "I don't know, but because of it, we won't have to worry about our school budget for a couple of years. I should have thought about selling Cloud and Leon a long time ago if I knew they were going to bring in that much- OW!"

Kairi smacked the other girl's head as she shushed her before Namine got into some rant about bringing back human trade for economic purposes. Sometimes that girl could come up with the craziest ideas if it brought in a lot of money.

Zexion sat beside Roxas, flipping the pages of his book every so often. It took Zexion but a single glance to realize that Roxas had once again been lost to his thoughts. Then, without thinking, Zexion shut his book, gently grasped Roxas's chin and forced the boy to look at him square in the eye. "Roxas." Zexion stated, challenging Roxas to continue to space out against his cold, hard stare.

"A-Ah!" Roxas jumped, pushing himself away from Zexion and into Axel who was sitting on his other side, ending up on the redhead's lap. The blond looked up in horror, his eyes wide and fearful, looking like a small animal that had nearly gotten run over.

The two stared at each other a moment, unsure of what to do, forgetting their amused audience around them.

"Uhm... Roxas?" Axel mumbled as he turned his eyes away from Roxas. He pressed the back of his hand against his face in an attempt to hide his blush as he gave Roxas a sideways glance. "C-Could you... move your hand?"

Roxas blinked. His already wide eyes traveled down to his hand, not sure of what to expect. Upon impulse, Roxas had gripped onto Axel's pants from the initial shock, but the issue wasn't the wrinkles that would stay on Axel's pants. It was the location of his hand, which was dangerously...

"Wah! Sorry!" Roxas cried, throwing his hands into the air and throwing off his balance.

Axel immediately whipped his arms forward, catching the blond before he fell onto the coffee table. "You alright?" Axel asked, his embarrassment gone.

"Y-Yeah." Roxas replied, his embarrassment doubling in magnitude.

"Enough with the theatrics, guys." Riku said, dropping off a manila folder onto the coffee table that so nearly stole away Roxas's consciousness. "We have another problem."

"Hm? What? But I thought Namine said we wouldn't have to worry about the budget anymore." Roxas said, confused as to what could be the problem now.

"It's not a fiscal problem. It's with the kids themselves." Axel replied, replacing his usual Axel face with that serious model student expression (that Roxas had to admit he vaguely fell in love with). "There's no school spirit and the faculty is getting tired of how unmotivated the students are."

"Can't be helped. Up until the auction, this school was pretty boring since the last StuCo was filled with boring know-it-alls that didn't know what the word 'fun' meant." Kairi sighed, knowing all too well that the school she entered was just that though: a school full of know-it-alls where the word 'fun' doesn't exist in the dictionary. She was hoping for so much more when her mediocre financial status willed her to enter a rich kid school based on an honors plan. Oh, well, at least she had Sora. Maybe Riku.

"That's true." Riku nodded in agreement. "Do you guys have any idea how to motivate the school?" Almost expectantly, Riku's eyes met with Roxas's.

"What? I don't know what to do." Roxas defended, looking away flustered and uncomfortable.

"No, no. It's my turn this time." Axel responded. "It's about time I do my job."

"Hm? What do you have in mind, Axel?" Namine questioned, taking a seat beside Zexion who had resumed reading his book.

"_Let's play a game._" Axel smirked. Roxas was in awe. Damn, he knew how to catch a crowd.

"That's great, but can you two get off each other now?" Zexion asked blatantly.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." Axel and Roxas responded in embarrassment, ruining the mood Axel had created from his killer 'game' line. Ah, now if only the two had enough courage to look at each other in the eyes, then surely... Surely, the 'game' would begin right then and there.

xxx

**TA: Heyyy! It's been a while. XD Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of months. I got busy with school again. I mean I can only fit in so much Akuroku time when I'm busy learning about abstinence, mentally destroying teachers and BSing rhetorical analaysis papers, but hey, since it was a 3-day weekend, I figure, why not? XD Ah, speaking of which, (yes, I'm advertising again) I put up a new story. :) It's not AU though. It's not completely in-storyline, but the concept of it is, so... yeah. If you guys want to read my first non-AU fic for Akuroku, you should go check it out. :D -nudgenudge-**

**Haha, anyway, I think I mentioned sometime before that the auction was going to be the last event... Yeah, I lied. The game will be the end. XD Promise. So thanks in advance for any reviews and whatnot! :D See ya next time!**


	14. The Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Say It Isn't So!**

**Chapter 14: The Game**

Roxas inhaled deeply as he fidgeted with the hem of his black coat, shifting his feet nervously along the school gates behind him. He wasn't panicking. No. No he wasn't. Last time, he was completely in control but this would be the last time. With this last meeting, he'd lock everything he ever _felt_ for Axel away into this one last moment. His passion. His kiss. _Those kisses_. Every and any thought that passed the boundary of "friend." He'd eradicate them all.

He let out a huff as he forced himself to deflate from all the needless air he was stealing from the environment. A whip of red finally caught his eye just as the last of the students walked past him, eager to get home.

"Hey." Axel greeted nervously, throwing in an awkward wave toward Roxas before averting his eyes to the ground. "So, this is the last time, right?"

Roxas nodded, refusing to let Axel figure out it was him. It was bad enough that they were meeting in broad daylight, but it didn't help that now everything was laid bare for hints to be caught under Axel's eyes. The thundering against his chest bothered Roxas, but he willed himself to act.

He held out a hand, waiting for Axel to take it.

Axel hesitated. Of course he would. He didn't love this stranger. He loved Roxas.

But the stranger was Roxas. But only Roxas knew that. So... this means what?

The redhead eventually reached forward, only to be jerked suddenly down to Roxas's height. Roxas pushed forth the most gutteral and hoarse voice he could muster (slightly sorry for abusing his throat like that) and whispered in Axel's ear. "I know you like him, but I don't care. For right now," Roxas's voice faded as he trailed a finger down Axel's throat, "_you're mine_."

Axel shivered as his eyes met piercing blue orbs. He pushed himself away, flustered and awkward. "S-Sorry! I uhm, I..." He paused. Wait a minute. Those eyes. "...Take down your hood."

Roxas froze.

Axel took a step toward Roxas, assured that he wouldn't run away since the cloaked boy's back was pressed against the school gates for support. "Take... it down."

Roxas's breathing turned uneven as Axel inched closer. The blonde let out a strong of mental swears and found a solution amidst the crude language. He could. It was their last moment. Right? It was just one.

Just one.

Now Axel stood less that half a foot away. Roxas reached for his hood, but his hands stopped. Blue eyes seeped through the shadow of the hood and stared at Axel. He brought his hands back down.

"Look, if you don't take that hood off now, I will do it for you." Axel's voice was hard and expression cold. He was... enraged? Upset? Confused? Roxas couldn't tell. When Roxas didn't move, Axel lunged forward, aiming for the unmovable hood.

Roxas caught his hand and pulled Axel down. He felt a heavy burden fly off his shoulders as Axel's lips came into contact with his. Yes. All he needed was a reminder. While Axel was caught in the moment (yet again), Roxas reached into his pocket and typed in some half-assed message and sent it to Axel's phone.

The quirky little ringtone Axel had set for Roxas's text messages sounded not too long after Roxas clumsily managed to push what he thought was the send button, forcing Axel to snap out of his daze and pull away. Roxas pulled his hand out of his pocket just in time for Axel to see both his hands.

Axel pulled out his phone. An utterly shocked face replaced his previous panting one. He just received a text from Roxas saying, "Hey, I'm at the store. Do we need anything?" Axel's speculative green eyes wandered over to his cloaked stranger and a huge roar of laughter erupted from his lips. How could he even _begin_ to consider that this was Roxas? It was impossible! Yeah, impossible. Especially for him.

Roxas mentally breathed a sigh of relief as Axel seemed to have bought the text. The redhead put his phone away, choosing to text back later. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Roxas's phone was on silent.

"Sorry about that. So, uhm. Where... were we?" Axel gave Roxas a sheepish grin.

Roxas smiled beneath the hood. Yeah. This was the last time.

xxx

"So what's this I hear about a school-wide game, Roxas?" Sora inquired as he forced himself and Roxas into a "sweet brotherly hug" (though in all honesty, Sora just wanted to see how far he could push Roxas before that unusual grin would be replaced with his usual frown).

"Well, it's all Axel's idea." Roxas replied as he continued to eat his lunch without bothering to pry off Sora. Unusual indeed. "It's basically like Easter Egg Hunting." Roxas looked at Sora, remembered his Mr. Rabbit get-up from the auction and snickered. "Anyway, the president, Axel, chooses 3 important treasures in the school and each day there'll be an announcement on KHTV, y'know, our school's daily TV show thing. Well yeah, so the first 3 people to figure out all three important treasures get one wish granted by StuCo if they're capable of it."

"Things important to Axel or important to the school?" Riku asked, curious as to what Axel might have chosen.

"Don't know." Roxas shrugged. "Only Axel knows what the three objects are, but there are clues all around the school to figure out what they are. After the announcement tomorrow, the whole student body has one week to figure it out. If the one week goes by and no one figures it out, the president and the teachers are allowed to change school rules how they see fit without objection from the student body."

Sora's jaw dropped. "Can they do that?"

"Sora, I'm pretty sure this school can do whatever it wants. It's got enough money, especially after that auction, to send the whole school on a trip around the world 3 times over and then some!" Riku snorted with a roll of his eyes.

Roxas only nodded in agreement.

"Well damn, I guess we'd better find those three things."

"Sora, don't swear." The other two sounded off.

"Ok."

xxx

Olette smiled warmly at the camera as she introduced a new announcement for the school. "So, in other news, our Student Council President Axel has a new idea to motivate the students! He proposes a sort of searching game which he dubs "The Game" and no, you techy freaks, not THAT game." Olette continued on to describe what Roxas had said to Sora and Riku just the day before. "The president also said that the hints will have this symbol on them, but these hints come in various sizes and shapes, and sometimes even hidden in the scenery! So be on the lookout people!"

And just as the television program was ending, Olette ended it with, "Thanks for watching KHTV. This is Olette. Signing off! -OH, and FYI." She stopped. Smiled sweetly and said, "I just lost the game."

A chorus of groans echoed out into every hallway in the school. Olette grinned with satisfaction as the sound reached her ears. Ahhh, how she enjoyed causing people misery. Or whatever this was.

xxx

"Hey, Roxas! Want to watch a movie with me?" Axel grinned as he held up some sappy romance movie called Sunset. Roxas had heard about Sunset. It was some romance chick flick with a mediocre plot and pale as fuck- err, _the moon_, pale as the moon actors and actresses. Something about werewolves and vampires and some girl that doesn't know how to show expression except by moving her eyebrows up and down.

"You're a joke." Roxas replied coldly as he walked past Axel and into their room.

"Wait! Wait! I'll change the movie!"

"Already ahead of you." Roxas tossed a DVD case at the redhead's face and smirked as Axel look taken aback. "The Ring. Probably the only English remake that was done better than the original. Put it in."

Roxas sat on the couch with Axel, though kept their distance at a constant distance of 1 couch pillow away. He waited for the DVD to get to the menu screen and twitched when flashes of random disturbing scenes flickered on the television.

"I'll go make popcorn!" Axel piped up, hopping out of the couch and into the kitchen behind them.

When Axel returned with the delectably delicious aroma of buttery goodness, the one-couch-pillow distance was ignored much to Roxas's dismay and soon, the only thing Roxas could think about was the brushing of their shoulders against each other. How he could feel each time Axel reached for a popcorn, how he could tell when he breathed in or out. It was nice, and surprisingly, comfortable.

Roxas didn't need Lea's kisses. He didn't even need Axel's. He just needed this. This constant closeness to each other, where it seemed like in the world, it was just the two of them. Roxas let out a breath, apparently loud enough to catch Axel's attention through the gripping movie.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Axel asked, worried. "Bored? Do you want to do something else?"

"No. I like this."

"The movie?"

"That too."

**Yay! One chapter down! Now all that's left is the game, blah blah, and then the end! :D I'll FINALLY be able to finish this story! Huzzah! Reviews, yes? :D Make the author happy and you get a new chapter! I think that's a pretty good deal. XD**

**And yes, I just had to put that "I just lost the game" part in there. If you don't know what I mean, then you don't need to know. XD**


	15. The Game Ends It All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Say It Isn't So!  
**

**Chapter 15: The Game Ends It All**

Halfway into the week, and 2 out of the 3 treasured objects had been found. The first, the school mascot: that weird shadow thing that some student in the past drew for the school. The second, a quote about greatness written along the cafeteria walls. Everyone hunted the school grounds eagerly for the last object, the last day drawing to an end already.

"I can't believe we haven't found the third thing yet!" Sora cried helplessly as he sped through his lunch, hoping to go on a search for the third object.

"Well, I can tell you-"

"Don't tell me!" Sora yelled, throwing his hand up in the air to stop Axel and sputtering out bits of half-eaten food.

"You can tell me." Riku grinned as he covered Sora's ears, much to the brunette's dismay.

Axel laughed at the pair before stealing one of Roxas's fries, earning him a dirty glare. "The last one... I was kind of evil when I did this one." He chuckled when he saw their faces fall sadly. "But I'm sure you'll figure it out! The last one is small. You might not notice it when you're walking along in the hallways, but it's always there. You sometimes forget about how precious it is, but in the end, it's really _really_ important."

Sora and Riku's faces twisted, puzzled by the president's riddles.

"Jeez, Axel," Riku sighed, taking his hands away from Sora's ears, "It'd be easier if you just said it was a person."

Axel opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the lunch bell. The whole student body groaned, many of them forced to end their search for the last item. "Well, looks like you'll have to figure it out with one less clue then. Good luck! Come on, Roxas!" The redhead grabbed Roxas's wrist and pulled him along to their next class, preventing him from eating the last french fry on his lonely plate.

"Wait! My fry! AXEL!" Roxas protested as he tried to desperately reach for the ever distant fry. He gave up when he landed in his seat beside Axel in their classroom, a pout forming on his lips.

"Aw, come on, Roxas. I'll buy you food after school, 'kay?" Axel grinned as he gave Roxas a puppy-eyed apology.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm going to make you buy me something expensive." The blonde tuned himself out of reality when class started, his wandering to the last object on Axel's "most treasured" list. And the symbol... Roxas imitated the swirly heart with the crown on top on his notebook without a clue as to where he might find it.

He groaned inwardly when he couldn't come up with anything. What was always forgotten, but still precious? And it didn't help that it was something small. His eyes trailed down to his hand, reminding him of something that happened between him and Axel just the night before.

xxx

The second item had been found earlier that day. Roxas was confident that Axel was about to lose his own game. There was one day left and one item, but still, that was plenty of time. He was musing about the defeated look Axel would have when the third object was found, but found himself snapping back into reality when something wet dragged itself along his hand.

He pulled his arm close to him, nearly falling off the chair and pushing his snacks to the floor. "Wha- ...Axel? What are you doing?"

"Don't move Roxas! I'm writing you a secret message!" Axel chirped as he grabbed Roxas's hand again. In his other hand was some new invisible ink pen he bought at the mall the other day. Roxas just sighed and let him write whatever he wanted on his hand. It's not like anyone could see what this idiot was writing, so it didn't bother him much.

"So what's the secret message?" The blonde asked curiously.

"I love you!"

xxx

Needless to say, Roxas stopped asking about what he wrote. It was weird. Roxas was weird. Because it didn't bother him. When he said that. When he said I love you. He just kind of... Shrugged it off and went back to his snacks. Eh. Whatever. It was nothing. That whole scene was nothing. Those _kisses_ were nothing.

Roxas mentally slapped himself for reminding himself of all those moments.

"You okay, Roxas?" Axel asked worriedly.

Roxas raised his hand and waved it. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay."

Now what was the last object? Axel's last treasured...

Roxas paused. Wait... _Axel's_ last treasured... Not the school president's, but _Axel's_...

Roxas stared into Axel's worried eyes. No. It couldn't be. Blue eyes flashed onto his hand. The supposed "I love you" message. How did it work again? How would he be able to see what was written on his hand? Roxas stood abruptly in his seat, forcing everyone to stop and stare at him. What class was this again? Science?

"Perfect." Roxas muttered as he walked over to the UV lamps on the left side of the room, brushing past Axel and the rest of his curious classmates.

"Roxy, what're you doing?" Axel asked, his voice almost sounding panicked. If that were the case then, perhaps Roxas was right... "Roxy? Roxas!"

Roxas plugged in the UV lamp and flipped the switch, immediately placing his hand under the purple light. Slowly, but surely, the symbol of the last treasured object was there, drawn secretly on his hand. It was the "I love you" that Roxas assumed was written in there, but it was close enough.

He turned his hand over, remembering that Axel had written something along his wrist as well.

Roxas paled.

There, beneath the purple light, were the words that Axel had written the night before.

_Roxy, I love you~! ...Btw, I'm Lea. Sorry._

Roxas's head whipped in Axel's direction as his eyes were as wide as well... the widest they had every been. Axel was Lea? What? What? What? Roxas couldn't think. His head was all messed up. But he didn't need to think anymore. No, he didn't need to think for this.

Roxas took hurried strides over to Axel's seat where he turned the boy around and kissed him like it was their first. When they pulled apart, Axel was left dumbfounded with Roxas sitting on top of him. And with a well-earned smirk, Roxas whispered in Axel's ear, "I'm sorry too. I haven't been to the store in... Damn, like a month?"

Roxas watched as Axel's face shifted from shock, to puzzled, to awe-stricken, to "damn-why-didn't-you-say-so-sooner?"

The blonde let out a laugh as Axel pulled him in for another kiss, ignoring the calls from their classmates and the groans from Axel's admirers.

"I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too." Roxas grinned evilly. "Lea."

"Roxas!" Axel pouted.

"I'm just kidding! I love you, Axel."

Roxas lied before. Just being close to Axel wasn't enough anymore. He needed this. He needed Axel's kisses. He needed his attention. He needed his friendship. He needed his love. And he was going to have all of it if it were the last thing he did.

"Hey, Roxy? Does this mean you're mine now?" Axel grinned wolfishly.

Roxas gulped at the familiar change in attitude. "Uhm..." And in that moment he vaguely remembered one of those old saying he used to hear in old movies.

Say it isn't so!

**TA: It's done! It's slightly half-assed, but I wanted to finish this story. . Well I had fun... Kinda. XD Not with this last chapter but the last chapters I did. :) I hoped everyone enjoyed the story! And this is my final thanks to everyone who has and will review this story! Thank you to everyone! :)**


End file.
